Fallout Equestria: Monstrosity
by Stormfox987
Summary: Failure weighs heavy on most heroes. Some fight it and bounce back. Others stop and accept defeat. But for this buck, stopping is not an option. For if he stops fighting even for a second we will be drowned in the badness of the wasteland. Follow the tale of Rynog as he is forced in to the wasteland to find away to end a conspiracy and save himself.
1. Chapter 1-Prelude

Fallout Equestria: Monstrosity

Chapter 1

Prelude

"As Overmare I hereby sentence you to banishment from this stable. Take your belongings and go."

"Please Overmare I'd never do this without reason, you must under-

"My decision is final Vironika. Leave this place and never comeback."

She took one long look and turned away, from her friends, her family and her home.

Enclave training course #14, Afternoon

Flying, even my dumb ass could understand that. Flying in formation though, another story entirely.

"Diamond formation, let's go."

Celestia Damn it.

"Sir Yes sir!"

We said in unison moving in on his left, right and flank. Albino squadron and its members are stronger together. The three of us and the captain were training for our next assignment. And an assignment it was.

"Hey Rynog you think you can do it this time?"

"Only if you pull those wings in ya doof."

"Boys please, you both should know I'm gonna win so there really no point."

Maroon and Lilac, my best friends, and greatest rivals. As we flew separate rings passed through and around us, measuring our agility and speed. To be honest. I don't know why they bother. To the squad these exercises are just competitions against each other. And my wings began to ache.

"If you're weak you're going to be weak. If you're strong you're strong."

Next, cloud dogging. Dash left, dash right, dash left, dash right. I was so tired. They were feeling it too but I felt it the hardest.

"Full stop, nice whoa!"

I flew past, spinning out of control. My wings wouldn't move. I could see the clouds moving closer to me. No way to stop. I knew this would happen cause I was born this way. My wings are not the average size a grown Pegasus should have. Does this stop me, physically yes, mentally no. I closed my eyes and to my surprise I stopped. But how did I-

"Ry, what are you doing? We go down there two days, stop rushing."

Lilac, fastest pegasi I know, and now, life saver.

"But it's so tempting."

I tried to lie but she knew me to well. She gave me a half smile. Oh how I didn't like that look.

"His wings stiffed captain Osire."

He took a look a me and sighed.

"Take him back to-

NONONO

I pulled my wings in with everything I had. No matter the pain or tears. I heard a crack and I could move again. Flinching with every flap but I could move again.

" Rynog you're injured. We need to-

I put my hoof to him in silence.

"Work now, hurt later, no in-between!"

The captain looked at me and smirked.

"Rynog when will you quit."

I put my right forehoof on chest and the other on my back and said.

"Until I'm slain in battle or I'm unable to function!"

And with a smile.

"I prefer the former."

He chuckled and nodded me over.

Lilac flew in front and just shook her head. She should know me better than that. We both fell in and flew off. All the while, I ignored the pain.

Home in the clouds, very early

Why do I feel tired, oh right because I was flying for two hours, nearly died in the process, and flew an extra hour. We broke off and headed back to rest. In that time I did two things: One, fall on my bed and two, sleep. Did I need it, yes did I enjoy it, definitely. But that pain came back. Fortunately in a fraction of the original when I woke. I got up slowly and looked at the sunrise. Just one more day. Then I heard snoring. I looked over to see Maroon sleeping next to our science project. Which gave me a devious idea. I grabbed a lump of cloud and shouted

"Morning Maroon!"

I lobbed it at him and, he caught it.

"Morning Rynog, and next time, don't scream when you do a sneak attack."

That jerk, why can he take it like a buck.

"I didn't even hear you come in, so what's new this time."

He gave me the biggest grin. What did he do.

"I may have fixed our fluctuation problem which just might have finished the one item that's gonna make us total bad asses in enclave."

I could kiss him right now. We've been working on this for months.

"But how did you get the-

"Magical connection basis"

He is reading my mind right now.

"Yea I thought only-

"Enclave higher ups we're allowed with that arcane tech."

I was scared and exited at the same time.

"Let's just say I borrowed it far an important cause."

This is crazy what if they find out and,

"Wait one?"

His face showed signs of sorrow. Oh no.

"Yea one sorry I just, they would have done a search if I took more and-

I held a hoof out to him and he stopped thoughtfully looking at me.

"Hey it's okay. I'll find something out."

He looked down and got up trying to put a smile on his face. Then it widened, and widened, and widened till it reached from ear to ear.

I like his ideas but not the face he makes while getting them.

"Wanna be the first to test it?"

Wait, what? I hadn't even thought about tests or patents or even how it could even be mass produced. It's definitely a possibility.

"Really, alright let's go."

Now this was getting interesting.

I got up gave my wings a little stretch and trotted around to make sure every thing was still in place. I did a couple twist and heard my back crack a few times. Mostly in place. Maroon grabbed the device with increased precision, care and handling. We flew out, Maroon looking toward me.

"Alright, it's pretty simple just put your hoof on the inside, lock it in place and pull it back."

I saw the mechanisms worked flawlessly together. Black coding on the outside with a sharp blue lightning bolt around it all.

We stopped on a large cloud and Maroon put it down. I looked at it for a long moment. Well I guess its time to find out if this is gonna blow off my leg or look really cool. I picked it up and put it on my left fore hoof.

"So how is it?"

It felt like a metal sock going only to about a half of my hoof. A gave it a twist and said.

"Gotta get use to that cold feeling."

With that I got on my hind legs and used my wings for support.

"Here goes."

I gave it a pull and, nothing.

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know is there a-

"No I checked them all."

I mentally checked all the possible problems.

No, no, wait ugh.

I opened the port on top and facehoofed.

"Did you put the spark battery in?"

He causally started to inch back and then flew as fast as he could to the drawer where we had a few of them, comeback and look stupid.

"I was excited and forgot!"

He said as he went off. Of course he was. No matter it shouldn't take him long. While I waited I looked out to Thunderhead. I saw about five black armored Pegasi were being ordered by one crimson coated unicorn or Pegasus I couldn't tell from here but the black one next to him was definitely a Pegasus flapping his wings. But I couldn't tell if it was a black pegasus or if they too were in armor. Then they gave a salute and the other black armored ones did to as well. Guess they're going on a mission but why so-

"I was distracted because of the excitement and here!"

He startled me and broke me from my daze. His face turned to one of concern.

"Hey you all right?"

"Yeah, just watching those-

I looked back and all of the Pegasi were gone, even the two on the side.

"Never mind but you got the cartridge."

"Yeah here let me."

I stuck out my hoof and he put it in. There was a soft click. Now we're in business.

"Try this AGAIN."

I pulled on my hoof and-

"Whoa OK this is cool."

Maroon was all smiles.

A cyan blade, slender and tipped, formed from the hilt. It felt weightless as I moved it around.

"Dude we need names for these."

"Easy magic blades, get one now. Not responsible for dismemberment."

"OK save that for later but what I mean is personal names like just for us."

He looked around for a couple seconds clearly thinking hard while I did a few practice slashes. How am I going to make my own without Maroon's connections. I would have to double the output and add some kind of-

"Royalty the absorbing blade."

"Absorbing, what do you mean?"

"Let's just say, Enclave got the tech."

"What does that mean?"

"Just watch my friend."

I deactivated Royalty, untwisted it and gave it to Maroon. He put it on and did a couple practice lances.

"Alright ready for this?"

Without answer he pulled a out beam pistol and aimed at the blade.

The red beam stuck the blade and a streak of red went through the middle and into the hilt.

"How did you-

"Don't ask."

"Don't tell."

Honestly the more I knew about his ways the more I'll probably get court-martialed.

"Okay I've had enough crazy for one day. I'm out."

More like mind blowing. This could reinvent Enclaves weapons entirely.

I started to fly back when he said

"What jealous?"

I looked back and with a huge grin on my face yelled.

"Nope inspired!"

Home in the clouds, noon

"Working on my blade, working on my blade. Gonna do it right this time."

"OK be honest why do you two think that to make a new weapon is better than using what we have?"

"Because all that armor is trash and you saw how I did with the scorpion tail.

She started laughing. Whatever all I know is I am-

"Done"

"Oh lets watch Rynog fail again."

"I have a good feeling about this one watch"

I twisted it on and pulled back. A magenta blade shot out flickered and died.

"Ah fuck!"

"Hey three point four this time, nice work."

I pushed back from the table she was wearing her helmet clearly timing me.

"Yea yea well, its getting there. I just need a way to focus the energy output."

"OK well I got to get Maroon and tell him the plans the captain gave me.

"What don't want to watch me fail anymore "

She looked at me with sly smile?

"I just don't want to be here when you blow up. See ya."

"You'll see. I'm gonna get it!"

She was right though. I'm more than likely going to blow myself up if I keep going like this.

I didn't think Maroon would even be-

That's it, the way Maroon did it. He got tech from the higher ups. But if I get caught. No- NO way I can go through with it.

Grand Pegasus Enclave Thunderhead R&D, late at night.

I really hate when I lie to myself. But getting in was easier than I thought. I hope it's the same for getting out. I equipped myself with a bag, some covering black clothes, my silenced beam pistol and a unfinished magic blade. I hoped I wouldn't have to use the beam pistol on anypony as I moved along the level. Timing was my ally as I moved with more stealth than I thought had avoiding guards and sentries. I was a little bit too bad ass for them. I moved to a door marked research lab. Locked damn. I looked around. The walls had an imperial look to them but no hidden key or anything. Then I remembered. I looked at my bag and saw my zipper had been replaced with a bobby pin. Thanks past Rynog. Taking the pin I put it into the lock slowly twisting. That's what she sa- Really at a time like this brain. There was a click and the door unlocked. Wow, did not think that was going to work. I opened it to a dark room with little lights all around. Where are you? I felt around and flipped the switch and the room lit up. I closed the door and locked it again. No trace. I looked around and realized, I don't even know what I'm getting. All right let's just take only one thing and hope it works.

I Pulled out the blade and opened the magical martix. Multiple wires all connected to the two spark batteries in a impromptu way. Something had to go in-between and connect them correctly. I set it down and opened a drawer. Some spark batteries some dead ones couple cables and wire. No go. Reached toward a wall closet opened up to beam weapon fragments all on shelves. I checked the back table. Bunch of broken armor pieces. Trash. Wait battle saddles perfect, connection had to be made somehow on the guns to the mouth bit. I stripped the armor off and got to the technical shit and one thing stood out among them all. It was shaped like two rectangles held by wire and it was exactly what I needed. Maybe. I removed it and bagged it slowly zipping because my paper clip was- There was sounds of a conversation growing closer. SON OF A BITCH, SON OF A BITCH, SON OF A BITCH. Moving as fast as I could, I flicked off the light and hid in the closet. The lock stifled, clicked and the door opened. I couldn't see anything but I could hear them talking and my heart pounding in my chest.

"Yes they report that the area is quite hostile but the device was put in perfectly and is now in affect."

"Excellent when the Volunteer Corps arrive they should get a nice little surprise. Once they are down for send the team in to ensure their deaths."

"Tell me Operative Lighthooves why you of all ponies would want the deaths of his comrades?"

There was a rye chuckle. What the hell are they talking about?

"All in due time Harbinger."

Lieutenant Harbinger but how, why. Another soft chuckle, I didn't like this.

"After the incident we can no longer continue conversations, there would be to many questions."

"Of course this means goodbye then."

"I'm believe so."

There were soft hoof steps and the door opened.

"Just remember what I did for you. Now get it done."

The door closed leaving an echo. That means.

"Why do I always get the mandated ops?"

There were sounds of clatter and movement. Please don't look in here.

"The hell did these eggheads make now this is garbage."

There was a metallic crunch and crash. What is he- my blade!

"Keep it together and do as your told. One of these days your gonna run this place and you can't make a mockery of yourself damnit."

There was heavy hoof steps the door opened, a flick and the door closed. The lock stifled and clicked. I was left there in awe. I had to leave now! I slowly opened the closet to darkness I felt around for the switch again and flicked it on to see a lot of scrap everywhere. What is wrong with him this is not the pony I remember. I looked toward the counter again. No blade. I went around the table and held my gasp. He had dropped and kicked it by the looks. Not as bad as I imagined. Thank Celestia for that. But I'll have to fix it later. I picked it up and put it in my bag. Then it was just a run to freedom. Maybe more of a sprint. Damnit if this was Enclaves form of entertainment, to have fellow members die, I just hope I live long enough to see the day it crumbles.


	2. Chapter 2- Revoked

Fallout Equestria: Monstrosity

Chapter 2  
Revoked  
"Come on, come on. Hold the line"  
"We can't they've broken through."  
He looked through the army and saw fear he knows now what to do.  
"Retreat I can handle this."  
"Sir you can't-  
"That's an order soldier."  
To the last bullet he held the line and saved many ponies but at a cost.

Home in the clouds, Early Morning

Sleep, how could I sleep? I just found out my leader, a squad supporter and friend, is a traitor. How could Harbinger do that to us. I got back safely and when I closed my door, I stayed on it and did not leave until I mentally calmed the hell down. Once I did I took off all my shit and laid on my bed. Not sleeping just evaluating the info. I couldn't sleep. If this lighthooves buck is forcing Harbinger to do these things that could explain his freak out when he left. They must have been there yesterday, in the morning, that's why it was so early. That means the crimson one is lighthooves. That Bastard. I'm just glad I got out unseen. If they found me- Okay unsettling thought time is over. What am I going to do? I got up and looked out the window tears slowly streaming down my face. I saw the stars each with its individual amount of luminescence.  
"I don't know who is up there or why I'm even taking right now but I, I'm lost I just need a way something to get me through this cause, I'm not sure what's coming next."  
My eyes focused and I saw myself. I looked like shit. My orange coat was sweaty and disgusting. My Mane was blue with green accents, unkempt, also disgusting. Tail, same and again disgusting. I gazed down to my flank and saw a blue spark crossing over a purple spark. The idea for the blade come from my cutie mark. Now it's the reason I know were likely to die in a few hours. Unconfirmed but highly possible. I looked out for some still moments and then turned away. So much for external help. OK well I still have a couple hours before Maroon and Lilac get here so might as well work on my blade. I gave myself sniff and slowly pulled away. And get in a shower is definably on my list. Cause there was no way I could sleep.

Launch bay four, I don't know

"Mission start in five minutes."  
The volunteer research team started preparing equipment. Me Maroon and Lilac. We're standing aside. I explained last night.  
"So just keep your weapons up OK."  
"No way Harbinger is our mentor."  
"How could he?"  
We all looked over to Captain Osire who was talking with the traitor. Probably going over mission details.  
"Whatever it is we will be ready."  
"Shouldn't we tell the captain"  
"Here are three possible outcomes: one, he in on it, two, he doesn't believe us or three, we get court marshaled and branded as dashites. We are on our own."  
It was the sad but real truth.  
"With what you pulled, it better have been worth it."  
I looked down on my hoof to see a completed magic blade. It was.  
"So what's it's name?"  
"Huh oh name right let's see."  
It has to be something cool sounding, something people will remember. Got it.  
"Fear the powerful rule of sovereign"  
"Royal and Sovereign huh now I want one. Call me  
Me and Maroon looked at each other and just laughed.  
"One minute to mission start, line up"  
Me, one magic blade, two beam pistols and one beam rifle equipped and ready to to go. Maroon was the same with added grenades. Captain was rocking dual beam battle saddles. Lilac carried saddle bags filled with spark batteries and grenades. My personals preference. We are the research team's escort or whatever is our assignment to protect and over watch. Or so I thought. One gray and purple maned mare stood out. I looked her up and down, nice. She rolled her eyes and turned to get more gear. Whatever, she still had a great flank.  
"Listen up"  
My eyes shot out and I didn't move. I could feel everyone was on edge. Harbinger was slowly walking down our line. A line I just so happened to be at the end of.  
"You've already read the dose so I'll keep it brief. You're escorting the VC to a site and if the mission goes well, reestablish connection to control."  
Just listing to him lie makes me churn.  
"Good luck"  
He finally stopped in front of me and looked me up and down. He did a little gasp but only enough for me to notice and quickly recovered. Then he looked directly at me. I couldn't resist and looked at him as well.  
"You're going to need it."  
He said in a low tone. Well I'm screwed. If he looked down at Sovereign that means he knows last night I was there. Damnit why did I leave it out.  
"Mission is a go, you are cleared for launch"  
The bay opened and we flew out into the unknown world below.

1 click from target location, mission timer 00:00:01

"What was that about?"  
"That was our death sentence"  
"What do we do now"  
"Go along with mission, find out what's going down. And don't stray from the objective they can track us through the helmets"  
We nodded and continued on our way in silence.

100 meters from target location, mission timer 00:08:05

"This place looks like shit"  
It truly did. It looked beat up, tattered and abandoned.  
"Why are we here again"  
"To help them"  
We looked over to the VC simultaneously. One was flying over with a device in hoof. He stopped and gave nod to the others. They started flying down to the entrance gate. We followed close behind. The door opened with a creak and we stepped inside. We got into our specified positions and looked around. The walls were stained in pre-war nastiness leading to a dark room. Then the door closed on us.  
"Can we leave now?"  
No one said anything so that's out of the question. We switched on the lights from our utility barding and kept going. I was focused at the back to watch the rear. Diamond formation for the win I guess. There was an alarming amount of bones in here. Small bones.  
"Guess they were not kidding when they said it's confidential what happened here."  
"Let's just say mega spells and radiation."  
I slowly gulped hoping none of that was still here.  
"Don't worry I checked this place, it's in the green so were fine."  
For now. I started to do a light hover to not touch anyy of the dead pony bones. The number of bones was crazy high and If I don't understand why that's a good thing. We entered a stairwell moving into a lower hallway down through the hall to a large terminal station. The VC's squad leader moved to it and typed in some keys while rest layer out gear. The light from the screen was enough for us to turn off our lights.  
"Alright, lilac and Rynog stay with them and make sure they don't blow us up while me and Maroon scout the area.  
That got a couple looks from them but no remarks.  
"Yes sir"  
We said in unison. The captain and Maroon went off, weapons ready. Please don't let this be the last time I see them, please. The room was not all that defendable. Not enough cover. Me and Lilac sat down and watched the eggheads go to work. The one at the terminal was hitting in some codes I guess. The purple and gray mare was under there splicing wires. And the rest made head way on cleaning up the bodies. Good. There was a pop hiss and the lights came on. The hum of generators went all about.  
"Yes now we can broadcast back-  
A sharp scream pierced the air followed by a mechanical gear shifting. Conversion stopped and me and Lilac sprang up. We both knew that voice.  
"Captain!"  
We both flew to sound. Screw who I have to protect this is important. We went back down the hall through darkness. No need for lights. Magic energy bolts were blasting out a room and someone was returning fire. I nodded to Lilac and she pulled out her beam rifle and I my beam pistol. We rounded the door and saw Maroon royal on hoof activated. The captain on the ground holding his chest and throat. And the decapitated head of a robot pony. Three thoughts raced through my head: he fucking used it, the hell is that thing, CAPTAIN!  
"First rule of fighting robot pony, go for the fucking head."

"Are you OK"  
"Tell that to the captain"  
"Help him"  
We moved over to Captain Osire slumped in the corner looking awful. He tried to speak but nothing came out but a raspy cough.  
"They, it, whatever shot him in the throat."  
His battle saddle looked broke and shot up. Sounds of clanging metal erupted in hall.  
"Fuck more of them. Maroon help me get him up."  
He deactivated Royal and together we helped him up on our backs. Lilac to stable. We left the room and I could hear them descending the stairwell.  
"Hurry!"  
We got back to the terminal room and the VC had their beam pistols out.  
"Get ready there right behind us!"  
We set the captain down as much as we could behind the terminal. Lilac with the VC and Me and Maroon moved on either side of the hall corridor. They all took aim some with wobbly hoofs. I could hear the metal steps. I looked over to Maroon. He nodded at me, and I did same. We both spun off the wall activating Royal and Sovereign in the process. When we came out of the spin I saw them. Not decapitated but fully functional. We went back to back ready for their attack. About three in front two in back. They wasted no time targeting us. Red beam of death flew out at us. Not knowing the speed I flinched. It was my first time getting shot at OK. Luckily Maroon successfully blocked it for me. And without a second thought we rushed. Twirling around on my hooves using my wings to steady I hit the farthest on the left, Going for the head. What happened is I hit the neck but it made a clear cut and with a little more force cleaved through. Circuits and sparks flashed as it died. That's one. The middle fired a bolt striking me in the right of the torso. Damn that hurt but wasn't going to stop me. Magic bolts of green, blue and pink sparked past and hit the machine pony. Not killing it or making it malfunction but stunning it long enough for Maroon and I to take it out. OK that's two only and Maroon makes one extra. Then I scanned battle. Maroon was next to me and he sensed it two. The other robots slipped through us in the middle of- Screams rang out from behind us and before we could even turn away more where coming in higher numbers.  
"Help them I'll hold off these ones"  
Fuck these robot bastards using strategy.  
"Right."  
I reach in my utility barding and pulled out my silenced beam pistol and used in alteration with Sovereign. No need for it to be silenced but its better than that brick of a gun. I sprinted down back down to Terminal room I didn't realize that I moved that much. When I got there it was a slew of machine on pony fight. The VC had all but one member killed and Lilac didn't look good herself dodging in the air. All three were trading shots. Another shot from the robot pony and the final member of the Volunteer Corps went down. The leader. Luckily giving me and Lilac a clear shot. It sparked and went down. Two of them kill all of all of the VC and nearly my friend.  
"Their all dead. Their all dead because we couldn't protect them."  
I looked over behind the terminal to find- My heart missed two beats. I slowly backed away from a bleeding and unmoving Captain of the Grand Pegasus Enclave.  
"This is Harbinger's fault and we'll make him pay but only if we get out of here."  
I deactivated sovereign and picked up the scientists beam pistol while Lilac changed Cartridges, tears streaming down her face. I did the former and ladder. We nodded and quickly flew back to Maroon down the hall wiping away tears. There is time to cry later. Right now Maroon needs help. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. We came up on shots being blasted back and forth between Him and a whole cluster of those things. He was held up in the corner of a door and the hall. Beam pistols out and unloading cartridge after cartridge on them. I didn't expect that he'd have this many in one go. Bringing our weapons to bare we fired taking some heat off him and putting it on us. Now targeting us we scattered through the hall evading bolts. I put up my pistol and activated Sovereign bull rushing my way down. There no end to them.  
"Maroon switch"  
With a little limp he shuffled out fell down. Damnit he was hurt.  
"Lilac grab him"  
I gave everything I had to get to him in time but it was not enough. A couple started shooting at him. One missed the other hit and he winced in pain. Fuck. I finally got to him and blocked the next shot. Taking both down in furious slashes. The one behind it fired, straight at my head. It took me by surprise and I reared back from the shot. If it wasn't for this helmet. Fuck they were still tracking us.  
"Clear"  
Coming out of my daze I moved into the room. What I really did was hit a wall. Another shot stuck me in the chest. That got me moving again back in to the room. I slammed the door behind us. Shots hit it but didn't penetrate. I looked over to Maroon and Lilac.  
"How is he?"  
"Not good. Healing bandages aren't effective enough. We need to get him back to Thunder Head. But with all of those things out there."  
Tears fell off her face as she slowly sobbed. I could tell even with the helmet. Without thinking I went over and hugged both of them.  
"I'm sorry. I going to get you guys out of here."  
And with a smile  
"But I'm going to need Royal, and Lilac, I'm going to need two grenades. And take off your helmets.  
It was more of a order than a question. I unscrewed the metal sock from his hoof, grabbed the metal apples from her as they removed the gear. They looked as bad as I felt. I was about walk out, not knowing if I'll be back.  
"Don't scuff it."  
Came the raspy voice of Maroon. I looked back at him and with a sly smile I said.  
"Don't die."  
Please. Don't.  
I pulled them stem of the grenade while simultaneously opening the door to multiple robo ponies.  
"Surprise"  
I tossed it out barely closing the door and getting behind it before it blew. Note to self: say the one liner before pulling the stem. BOOM. Another note: don't be that close an explosion, ever. There was a low ringing in my ear but I'm surprised I'm not dead or death. Definitely hurting through.  
"Follow behind me but keep a distance."  
I spun through the weak supported door and looked upon the wreckage.  
Damn, that worked. A searing shot struck me in the ass. Oh look their friends. I pulled the pistols out my utility barding and started strafe firing using my wings as a steady. I heard the weapon click and stop firing. Then the other. Fuck out of charge. No time to reload. I tossed them aside activated Royal and Sovereign in succession. And charged toward the oncoming fire, blocking the slow shot's. I got on my hind legs and used my wings to steady. Fuck that I flew straight at the bastards, magic blades like arrows, dodging shots as I go. I reached the first and plunged both in his, it's, whatever's skull. Using my momentum I spun around and decapitated another. I went low and swept their legs mechanical legs from under one. In the same instance, I didn't realize how dense their legs are. I heard a crack but the blow was a success, ignore the pain. I leaped onto it and sent both into its body. It blinked and went dead. I pulled out and blocked another flash from the last one with Royal watching the magic energy go into the blade. Using the enhancement I plunged Royal straight through his chest. It died where it stood. I looked back to Lilac carrying Maroon with expressed awe.  
"What can I say?"

Radio Relay station, mission timer 00:23:38

We went back through the gate me covering the rear as they advanced to the sky. Lilac flapped hard to keep her and Maroon up. He was to weak to fly on his own. I was about to start but then I halted.  
"Hurry Rynog. We need to-  
"You need to leave, I can't. If Harbinger knows that I was there and heard the plot being discussed."  
I took off my helmet know to reveal a devastated face of tears and fear.  
"This will not be the last time we meet count on it."  
"Rynog please don't do this, we can find a way."  
"This is the only way to protect you. You're all I have and I can't lose you to."  
We were all hurt. Physically and emotionally.  
"You better come back. I don't want a promise you can't keep."  
"Only if you promise to get him to safety."  
We nodded even Maroon did a little shake. She strained to keep him up.  
"This isn't the end. Albino is split but not weak. Here take this."  
These words really gave me new will. Her saddle bags fell down to the earth in a heap. And with that they went back to the clouds while I lay in the waste. The Volunteer Corps team is dead, My squad in ruins, and I'm still down here. Oh and the best is, it can get worst.


	3. Chapter 3- Solo Flight

Fallout Equestria: Monstrosity

Chapter 3

Solo Flight

"01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 2 error error error. Activation process initiated"

I have no idea where I am, based off where the sun should be right now I'd say afternoon, maybe.

Grief, there are five stages to it. Denial, I'd never believe that Harbinger would do or even be a part of something like this. Anger, the ringleader in all of this is Lighthooves. I swear on Luna's long horn if I find that bastard he's getting Royal and Sovereign up the ass. Bargaining, I survived but the captain. It had to be the only person we could have trusted instead of me. Depression, I don't think I'll come back from this. There was just too many and the VC were under trained in weapons and the power house of our weapons was mortally wounded. And I still had no sleep. Acceptance, will I ever find a way out of this hole I'm in. I'm not sure but until my vendetta is cleared nothing I do will be without caution. And honestly if I have to keeping looking up at my old home I'm going to go mad letting it mock me. Don't worry, I'll be back. One day. The best thing now is to get away from here. If I know enclave, they are going to send a team down here to search. And I don't want to be here when they do. A familiar metal step after another made me jump and fly into the air. I swopped up Lilac bags and made a clear dart to the skies. Not again, not ever again.

Flying South South-West, getting dark, very quickly.

I flew for a steady hour or two before setting down in what I guess is a music store but with all the skulls and dead pony parts it might as well be a Summoning of Luna. The door was a large eighth note with a white and red cover back. But the way it was warped from the blast the eighth note looked like a staccato quarter note and the white back had been stained dark red. I opened the door to find a pony dead on the ground and another one was-  
"What the FUCK?!"  
The pony was eating the other but that wasn't a pony, it was a cannibalistic monster and from the rest of those screams he, it had friends. I activated Royal just as he lunged at me impaling himself. He laughed and laughed till he was dead. More were coming. There was cackling laughs and shots fired in the store. Somepony was wasting bullets. One was carry a make shift shovel club. I activated sovereign and readied myself. The first came charging out with the barbed club. I backed up. My first actual pony kill. I I, I was trained for this. Royal quickly blocked the blow. Then he got close and tried to bite me. Um Sovereign to the face please. The next pony came out much smaller than the last and another one after bigger with a pistol. I got down low and deactivated the blades. I pulled out my silenced beam pistol from my utility barding and took aim. The small pony came straight at me. She's, just a filly. Then I looked in those ravaged eyes. No, the filly in her is gone. Now it was just a host for the monster within. What has this wasteland down to these ponies. I pulled the trigger two bolts struck her but she didn't go down. Then I clicked on an emptied cartridge.  
"Ah son of a-  
She slammed into me knocking me off balance. Strong for a filly, damn. She landed on top of me and started biting at me. What is with them and biting. I blocked the attack with the metal casing of Sovereign being clamped by her mouth. Damnit she was winning and I was losing, to a filly. What, How in the hell is- her brain exploded in my face. Let me rephrase that. Her brain exploded on my face.  
"What the hell"  
I looked over to see the barrel of the gun pony smoking.  
"If anypony is going kill you it's going to be me.  
"So you shot her."  
"Yup. Now we're we."  
He pointed it right at me. Fucking plan. Well if this doesn't work I'm dead. I rolled off the small pony activating Royal and Sovereign while I got on my hooves. I brought the blades up just in time as he shot. The bullet deflected off into the dirt. Now it was his turn to say what the hell and my turn to thank Loving, non summoning Luna that it actually worked. He fired multiple rapid shots. One grazed me in the flank, the next was blocked, another blocked, the last hit my leg sending me spiraling down. I layed out on the ground pain spiked through me but I couldn't give up.  
"That's it no more magic"  
He put the gun to my head. Oh fuck what I do.  
"Time to die!"  
He laughed in the worst the laugh I've ever heard. So evil with no mercy. It's over. CLICK, CLICK, CLICK.  
"WHAT"  
Saved by the great power magazine size.  
"This is why you don't waste bullets"  
Sovereign went slashed the bucks legs and Royal quickly finished him off. Hopefully that would be the last of them. And that will be the last of my healing bandages. Well time to loot. Without touch their disgusting bodies that is. I looked over to the cut up pony.  
"No offense."

Music shop, Night time and might I say, it looked better up in thunderhead right now

I didn't find much but, that pistol might come in handy. If I had bullets. To my surprise the ponies had stuff on them too. I found a random assortment of bottle caps from sparkle cola to Sunrise Sarsaparilla. I didn't really see a use for them but they'd make a good distraction. When I went inside the build of the place was certainly exotic. The ceiling warped and could collapse with enough force. The shelves bore some old records of music but most were probably to broken, to dusty or to old to work. Plus, where am I going to find a working record player. The was a instrument hanging on the wall that, from my best guess, was a tuba. I would never be able to play that even if it weren't warped and destroyed. The only music I heard in Enclave was the anthem all day long. Lilac sang songs from now and then and we would join in with her. Surprisingly I had a better voice than her and Maroon combined. But I didn't know any songs. There was a locked door in the back of the room. Sovereign made quick work of it. The door opened to a office of sorts. It was worn down over time and was pretty average size but as long as it didn't fall on me or have small cannibals inside it would be a place to sleep. There was a lot of posters about the war and some music posters. One read: Need to fix your brass or need lessons come to Flim Flam's music emporium. Two ponies, twin brothers only distinguished only by one having a mustache, were standing back to back legs out stretched in front of a huge store. Another one read: Victory just a wing beat away. Great the awesome Rainbow Dashite and her wonder bolts. Nice. OK one more: War, Fear, Death. We must do Better with a picture of ministry mare Flutter Shy and at the bottom a caption saying Ministry of Peace. Flash forward two hundred years. Did a real good job with that didn't you. There was a desk in the corner and a unbroken chair for just waiting to be sat in. Sweet Celestia thank you. I took off my saddle bags and took a seat. Then everything fell with me. The pain, the hate, the fear. No, don't think about it. Not yet. I put all in closet door and closed it, locked it and hooked it up to a terminal, then stabbed the terminal. I checked the desk for anything. In a drawer there was 3 records encased in glass. Each had a different color and title. The first read "Crusaders Anthem"  
The second read "Octavia's Symphony" The third read "Praise Celestia." I looked back to the wonder bolts poster. This was really awesome. Going through the other draws there was a coin. On one side was a moon shadowed by a blue alicorn. At the bottom was the word Luna and on top, night. On the other was a sun overlapped by a white alicorn. At the bottom it read Celestia and at the top sun. I spin the coin multiple times around. Nice I wonder what it's doing here. It definitely was not a normal bit. Speaking of bits, bits. I threw the bits in my saddle bags and looked for more stuff to, borrow. It's not stealing just taking and not returning. The over head storage had some papers and files inside. Boring but it'll keep me entertained before sleep. I took off the metal socks as it would be impossible to turn pages with them.  
"Let's see, garbage, garbage, more garbage." Then there was purple printed paper with the words Hippocratic Research stood out. Hello scandal. I skimmed through the info. With your extensive skill in magical machinery you've here by been invited to Hippocratic Research laboratories for magical R&D. Seems there more to the Flim Flam brothers than meets the eye. This to much for me handle. Let a smart pony handle it. Not saying I don't have extensive range of magical knowledge. A lot of stuff went down during the war but it's over now so who cares. I was yawning now. Well time hit the hay. See what I did there Maroon. Oh right. I going to miss having him with me but we will be together again. I can feel it.

"What is this place? Who's out there? Where am I?" A curtain opened to show 5 ponies, I think, of various size and shapes. All black silhouettes of themselves. What is this. One held a sniper rifle. Another a battle saddle rocket machine gun combo. Next a magic spark of lightning. Then a hoof. Finally a sword. Then they turned to me. Oh shit. I tried to run but I couldn't move. I wanted to speak but nothing came out. All their weapons pointed and fired. No warning. Nothing said. I fell off my hooves blasted back by the rockets and hide seared by the lightning. Hooves held me up reviling my under belly. A round pierced my chest multiple times. Knives flew at my hoofs impaling them to the wall behind. I didn't feel a thing but my heart pound rapidly in my blasted apart chest. Then a sixth pony came from behind a second set of curtains, this one not a black silhouette. He was a stallion Orange coat, green and blue accented mane with a tail to match. It was, me but there was small differences. One, his mane and tail was more frenzied than mine. Two, he had a devilish glare with my eyes. Three, he had Royal pointed at myself.  
"No"

Came my raspy voice. He took one step closer to me.

Flim Flam music emporium

I awoke from the dream screaming as I raised, eyes darting back and forth. No stage, no black ponies, no evil Rynog. That was not a thunderhead dream. That was a wasteland of death and cannibalistic ponies trying to infect your mind dream. I was sweating and crying and finding it hard to breathe. Okay Rye just calm down. I was on the floor saddle bags pillowing my head. If I knew Lilac? Yes saved by the Agricultural life of Enclave. I munched on the snack and slowly got to my hooves. Only to fall back down. A pain went through my hind leg. That bullet must have done more than I thought. I lightly hovered with my wings to get up and put as little wait on it as possible. I grabbed my saddle bags. I need a healing potion or some more than healing bandages. I opened the door to the office and immediately looked down. Now I had very few notes on surface creatures and life. The Volunteer Corps reports were usually the same thing. But some reported small dangerous things that in large numbers could take a pony down. These were known as Radroaches and there were a large number of them right here. I quickly shut door while a unlucky bastard got crushed in the frame.

"Why the hell is a cluster of those things here? Can I get a break?"  
Then I realized I broke the lock. Fuck you past Rynog. I grabbed the chair and placed it in front of the door, blocking it. I reached in my bag and pulled out Royal and Sovereign twisting the metal socks to my hoofs. I put them on the door and with a pull activated them through the door. There were screeches so I guessed it worked. I moved the blade through the door but with the door in the way it was a futile task. Not realizing my mistake, radroaches started to pour in one by one through the hole. Oh fuck this. A slash at a time each radroach went dead to the blades. I wish I had my beam pistol reloaded. As I grew more tired they grew smarter and realized that they're not getting to through me. My question is how did those things find me and why are those things attacking? I pinned the final one with Sovereign and slowly pull it apart. Well that sucked. I did not want to deal with a radroach's extended family. There was a clank and I spun to see the desk and the beautiful chair slashed and in pieces. Not Mr. Chair. Oh well maybe they'll- I saw a light coming from the inside of the desk. I moved the broken pieces and stuck my hoof in to find a swirling ball of red light. A memory orb,oh how wish I was a unicorn. Not! Wings will always reign supreme. But I will take it because everything has a use in the wasteland. I put it in my saddle bags and pulled out my silenced beam pistol from my over worked utility barding. Just in case they decide to came back. Then it hit me. I searched my saddle bags and found a beam rifle with pink band around it. Lilac's beam rifle. I put back the brick and held the weapon. We will be together again. But until that time I'm going to borrow this. I opened the door and walked out the office through the store aiming the rifle as I went. And back out into the dark days of the wasteland I go. There was a sound getting closer to me.  
"What the?"  
There was a trumpet, a bass, a tuba and a rhythm that is in the key of F I think. Wait music, down here. The sound slowly got closer to me. I looked around and out to the left is a floating piece of junk making music and coming at me. I took aim with Lilac's beam rifle and the only thing that stopped me from shooting is the music stopped. It stared at me and I back at it. There was as crackle and a robotic voice came over a speaker.  
"Hello and please don't shoot me."  
I was stunned. It just talked. What and who the hell is that. I didn't put down the rifle but eased off it. He didn't seem threatening but I was wrong about that before.  
"What are you?"  
"This is just a Sprite bot, I'm somewhere else."  
"Who are you"  
"Call me watcher"  
Wonder how he got that name?  
"So are you going to kill me now?"  
"No I'm here to give you help like others in the wasteland."  
Others huh.  
"I take it you help only the sane ponies who won't shoot you."  
"In a way."  
There was a pause in his speech.  
"I see you're not from down here."  
What gave it away?  
"Yeah Enclave Pegasus. Whole team went in, 3 nearly killed getting out. Stayed down here because someone up there is orchestrating all of this fucked up shit and they know I know."  
Another pause, longer this time.

"Wow that's tough. Now what?"  
Well my plan is find away to uncover the truth but I have no way of doing that without a plan. So what is next?  
"I don't know stop the bastard. It's complicated."  
"I see well let me give you a couple tips. One: you're in the lowest part of the Hoofington region and I suggest getting out while you still can. Not safe. Two: there's a settlement south of here that you can go to and find what you need to better yourself. Three and most and importantly: make some friends. You won't last long without them."  
"South, settlement, friends. I think I got it. Thanks"  
It started to float away when I realized.  
"Wait my names Rynog. I hope to see you again watcher."  
The Sprite bot stared aimlessly then the jamboree rose again. He's gone.

Flying south, mid afternoon

If watcher was right this would be the place. What he should have mentioned is the security. Two watch towers. One high sniper tower and sentry gun operated main building. Based off the looks of things the ponies here must be well organized. I'm scared to say hello. There were however ponies walking around doing business with other ponies. At least they looked friendly. OK enough recon. Let's make some friends at the really scary gate.

Settlement entrance, mid afternoon

Two earth pony guards with rifles pointed at me and said in a dull tone.  
"State your business."  
I held my hooves up but not getting rid of my smirk.  
"I come in hopes that your leader can aide me in my quest."  
That was either a really dumb lie or a good one.  
One guard whispered to the other and then they both nodded.  
"You may enter but your weapons will be confiscated. These terms are non negotiable. Do you agree to the terms?"  
Well what choice do I have. I looked at both the guards in turn and lowered my limbs.  
"I do."  
I say in a more cherry tone than I put on. One guard gestured to a out of sight pony and the gate began to open. I don't know what watcher wants me to do here but if I can find something to help me get Lighthooves, I'll get it. When it finally opened the sign caught my attention and I mutter it under my breath.  
"Welcome to CrystalLine."


	4. Chapter 4- Theft

Fallout Equestria: Monstrosity

Chapter 4  
Theft  
"And I thought I had magical knowledge. She has so much potential in the magical machinery and tech division. Seriously she should work for the Ministry of Arcane Science."

Crystal Line, afternoon

Work, a lot of it was put into a place to make it a defendable location from the wasteland. From the ponies to the defenses this place would hold. Why did watcher send me here? And why were those guards so rude with my weapons? If Lilac saw how they treated her rifle she would be furious. Luckily they didn't take the blades and the hidden beam pistol in my utility barding. With that done I now need to find out what to do. If I'm gonna do anything here its meet the leader of this place. And with that being said I need to find out who the leader was first. Let's talk to some locals than cause that's fun. Every building appeared to either be a residents or a store. Some full, others empty. The guard ponies all hung around the two towers bases. More than likely a supply room or armory. A group of colts and fillies ran across the ground in front of me. All went by but a blue filly with pink and yellow accented mane and tail stopped in front of me.  
"Hi, you're not from around here are you?"  
Before I had time to answer she took my hoof and brought me along.  
"Well let me show you around, as your personal tour guide I will not disappoint."  
She pointed a hoof at the guard tower to the west closest to us.  
"That's the mean security station. They not nice to the ponies here sometimes and their always in that tower."  
Good to know. We slowly rotated around in a circle to the east.  
"And that's the nice security station. They help the ponies and my daddy is one of them and he's bestest."  
If her father is as good as she is nice, then I have no doubt that's who need to talk to. Then I thought back to recon.  
"What about that tall tower over there."  
She winced at that. "My daddy tells me not to go there. He says it's for grown up ponies only."  
OK scratch that. If this is what I think it is than I am definitely going there.  
"Thanks little one. What's your name?"  
"Melody. Your welcome mister-  
"Rynog."  
Such a cheery one. I didn't think the wasteland could produce something oblivious to the real threats and dangers of life down here. Interesting. The thought didn't come from me but I thought it. What's happening to me? "Are you ok mister?"  
"Yeah just thinking. See you around squirt."  
Melody scampered off back to her friends. Well that was helpful. I trotted down to the looming building ahead. From the looks of the sun barely below the clouds, it was about to turn night. From down here I saw the tower in better definition. At the top was a balcony and I couldn't make it out from here but it looked like crates of bullets. And on the balconies edge is- Oh now I'm definitely going up there. My wings out stretched and I flew to the base of the tower. I was happy to see a pony walking to the multiple doors. Wait that's not a- no way. I folded in my wings and ended in a trot at the base of the tower, standing next to the striped zebra.  
"Hello, you must be new. Well in that case, first drinks free."  
I tried to recover but I couldn't stop staring  
"I'm a zebra what's problem."  
"Uhh nothing I've just never seen one before."  
She did a twirl in place, showing off her features. The most bizarre thing was, she had pipbuck. Enclave didn't have any pipbuck users. A couple maybe.  
"What do you think?"  
"What's that on your flank? It doesn't look like a cutie mark. Where did you come from? Not in a weird or obvious way. And how come there are bullets crates on your balcony?"  
The zebra didn't look stunned, mad or curious. She just kept her deep penetrating gaze.  
"Enough questions. Sis we gotta open. It's getting dark soon."  
A purple mare with a red mane came into view. The voice was a bit scratchy and her mane was, I don't know. The zebra looked back to me.  
"Welcome to zZz."

zZz, nighttime

After just a few minutes of preparation and the big purple neon sign with a small z that has with two more z's the former larger than the latter, bringing in mares and stallions from around the settlement. Music played from a radio and some ponies danced with others. I'd thought I would never see the day when this would be possible. A zebra owned bar with ponies dancing free of will. The zebra, you know I should probably introduce myself and learn her name, poured me a delightful looking drink.  
"I don't drink much. The only time I really did was back when my squad first formed together. We were all awkward and fresh out of training, so the captain brings out some brandy from his own stash and he shares it with all of us."  
"Well I can assure you, you're not going to forget this whiskey."  
Well its free so I grabbed the- let me rephrase that. I tried to grab the cup but was obstructed by Royal and Sovereign. I untwisted the metal socks and put them next to the cup. Just in case. The zebra, damnit, looked at the devices carefully. I smiled.  
"If it doesn't look like a weapon they can't take it."  
"Smart."  
I slowly sipped the whiskey and gave a sly smile. Then my throat burned. I coughed up the liquid and hit my head on table.  
"But also foolish. Whiskey is to be drunk fast, at least that's the common preference. Seeing how you don't drink, this would be a painful substance for a first timer but you get used to it."  
"What the hell is this?"  
"Wild Pegasus great liquor for one such as yourself."  
I felt a bit of irony in that statement. Enclave never had this kind of drink. Note to self drink liquor quicker, don't get any sicker. I downed the rest of the cup, a faint glow in my belly and a haze in my vision. I was getting a bit tipsy after one drink. I'm weak. She was staring at my weapons quite intrigued.  
"This is some serious magic tech going on here. Is that a spark battery?"  
"Yup"  
I said a bit more slurred than I would have liked.  
"Built it with a friend and-  
I thought back to the relay station.  
"Oh my friends they nearly died."  
"You get used to it."  
A voice came from my side. I turned and kept turning having to steady myself. A blue earth pony with a blonde mane sat there. The stallion threw fifteen or was that sixteen, bottle caps on the counter.  
"I'll have what he's having V"  
She took the caps and poured another of the liquid. Oh you got to be shitting me.  
"Bottle caps have economic value down here! What has this wasteland come to?"  
I remembered the bottle caps I got from the cannibal ponies. That was a vivid memory. The stallion and the zebra looked at each other, then back at me.  
"How else would we do trade?"  
"Or conduct business."  
The attack made since, in a wasteland way but then again, I didn't really know or care about how enclave's economics worked.  
"Whatever."  
The zebra continued talking to the pony and serving drinks as I ended my tipsiness with a five caps worth of water. As she stated, mildly irradiated water which was made prevalent by the slow click of her pipbuck. I don't know if it was the radiation or the water its self that made it taste good at first then bad. I couldn't really complain. They worked hard for this to last.  
"So did my daughter give you the grand tour?"  
I looked back at the stallion and noticed the resemblance.  
"Your Melody's father?"  
He nodded.  
"The bestest guard pony around."  
"Yeah, that's me. Call me Toner."  
"Rynog, I mean it wasn't a long tour she just showed me the important things. Like good security and bad then this place."  
He winced at that.  
"How much did-  
"Don't worry she just pointed it out, I made the connection."  
"Oh, thank you."  
"No, thank your little filly."  
He laughed then got up from his stool.  
"Well it was nice meeting the noobie but I got to get back to patrol. Thanks for the drinks V."  
We waved him off and got a couple looks from the crowd. Dirty looks.  
"Hey, what's their problem?" "Don't mind them. They don't take kindly to Pegasi after what happened months ago." I had a feeling this was gonna sound bad. "What happened?" "Enclave came to do business. Everyone was on edge. Somepony fired a shot and- "I see." That sounded a lot different from her then from the Volunteer Corps team that went on the ground's report of the situation. A note from the report stated savage like behavior. I wonder if the zebra. That's it.  
"Damnit what's your name."  
"Vironika Clio Mastre."  
She said so unwaveringly. Really, and I thought I had a long name.  
"Viron for short."  
"Nice to meet you Viron, my name is Rynog."  
"Rynog's a funny name for a Pegasus."  
"Viron's a funny name for a zebra. Wait is it?"  
She just looked at me then walked away. Is this that zebra trickery or-  
MY LUNA DAMN BLADES!

zZz, middle of the night

Viron told me not to worry about it but trust is a tough word in the wasteland. The bar's occupants were departing now. One mare got a bit too drunk and had to be taken back by others to here home. And it must happened often if there a crood drawing of here with the caption next berry punch. I actually looked around the bar for once. The wooden design looked hoof scrubbed and brand new as far was the wastelands term for new goes. The bar had glass bottles of all kinds of liquor. They must get shipments from traders. The room its self had a wide structure with its focus mainly to the bar. But there was a little entry way from the back of the room and from it exited the purple and red maned mare accompanied by another mare in an exciting looking night outfit.  
"Alright everypony were closed please take your drunk asses home. Thank you come again."  
She said in the rudest possible way. OK well I had a couple questions like-  
"Hey you, yeah orange Pegasus. Viron's got your stuff up stairs. Don't ask me cause I'm drunk as hell and want to get fucked. I also really don't care."  
Doesn't she mean fucked up. Well she's quite rude but whatever.  
"Thanks, what's your name?"  
"Fuck off"  
And that's all she said as she left the bar with the mare and all the rest of the occupants. Didn't she co own this place? I trotted up the spiral staircase. A grinding noise echoed down the stairway. At the top was a room that showed a mattress and balcony with the amazing large crates of bullets which in a closer up view were rocket explosives clearly labled by the caution logo of red and orange. The room its self had a certain vibe about it that made it feel a bit more comfortable and relaxed. On the other side was a work bench with a working magic operator.  
"Pegasi have smaller hollowed out bones I believe that help them fly. This attribute makes them faster and lighter yes."  
"Uh, yeah I guess. What have you done with my weapons?"  
There was a pause. A loud pop then sparks flew off the work table the loud grinding noise sounded again.  
"Avert your eyes."  
I put a hoof in front of my eyes and shielded myself from the brightness. I heard the zebra yell in a different language. Another pop and the grinding went down to nothing.  
"Making them better."  
I pulled my hoof down to Vironika holding the twins, black goggles covering her eyes. They looked slicker and polished. The cyan and purple lightning bolts stood out more. But what really got me was the activation hilt. It looked refined and more concentrated.  
"How can I ever thank you I mean, this looks amazing."  
She showed no sign of emotion behind those protective layers.  
"That will be a thousand caps please."  
My brain snapped. I scrambled to my saddle bags and emptied them watching caps, spark batteries, gem cartridges and my old beam rifle fall out. Forgot I had it. I've been using Lilac rifle and didn't bother to check. It must have been hidden under the spark batteries. Those guards don't know how to search a pony. I need to do an inventory check or something. I counted the insufficient caps out by hoof. Well fuck.  
"OK let me bargain that price with-  
I double checked.  
"Fifteen caps."  
She took off her goggles letting her mane get in her vision and slowly shook her head. She trotted over to her bed and faced me. Then I had remembered.  
"I never actually asked you to do this why should I-  
She stopped me with an outstretched hoof.  
"Activate them for me. I wish to see the product of my toil."  
"Uh ok."  
The she looked at me deeply, something stirred in my nethers.  
I put on the metal socks feeling a bit smoother than last time. I got on my hind legs using my wings to steady. I pulled back on them and the blades erupted in a flurry of purple and cyan. A thin field covered my hooves.  
"Don't ask questions?"  
How did she do it?  
"What is all of-  
Royal and Sovereign were deactivated and knocked out of my hooves and hit to the floor. I quickly but unharmed and efficiently landed on the bed back first toward the ceiling. A mane of black and gray cascaded my vision.  
"What are you doing?"  
I should have asked how she did that. The stirring in my nethers increased to a churn.  
"Well, I must to get my payment somehow."  
Well this was going somewhere that I will either really like or really, really like. And so did the intensity in- oh my.  
"Let's see if those bones are fast enough to keep up, Pegasus."  
My wings began get quite stiff but not in a bad way. I hadn't had a lot of ... Experience in this regard. A couple times at least but with the population control its, not- damnit brain.  
"Well find out, zebra."  
I smiled up to her and the same. Then we basked in each other's embrace.

Viron's chambers, at this moment, I didn't care what time it was.

Call it Freaky zebra skills but, damn, wow and Fuck, literally. I rolled off her both of us breathing heavily. We both put up a good fight but the winner is the one with more experience.  
"I, yield."  
"I knew I would win. But you held your own, as well."  
Neither of us moved as we panted for breath there on the surprisingly comfortable bed.  
"So how was your first Pegasus?"  
"Fast."  
That's either really good or really bad. Take your pick.  
I turned over to face her as she did the same.  
"I assume this is not how you get all your payments."  
"Just special orders."  
How special those orders must be.  
I rotated my body up and strands of green and blue mane fell in my face. I need a brush.  
"What troubles brings you to our establishment?"  
"I hear to see the leader of this place. Someone told me I might find what I need here to help me. Plus I could have used a drink. After everything that's happened it really helped."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Well when my squad went into an old relay station-  
An alarm sounded off in the distance. Viron jumped at this.  
"To the balcony."  
I rushed over to the balcony she came behind me.  
"No, the Scourges are here. Quickly help me set up."  
No place in the wasteland is perfect.  
These Scourges are their enemies and that would explain the high security. I just thought they were overprotective. In enclave- come on brain.  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"Stall, until I can get my rifle out."  
"Right."  
OK, from here the guard ponies were moving to the outer defense gates, holding the line and taking casualties on both sides. There were ponies in the two towers firing at flying figures. Winged creatures with beaks and talons. Gryphons, great. That really, really great.  
"They have gryphons?"  
"What did I say? Help them down there."  
Well fuck. There were stories about how rainbow dash had fought a gryphon mercenary ordered by Enclave to take her head. The battle was fierce cause she wasn't fighting just some gryphon, it was her friend. It took me fifteen seconds to get my gear. I decided to leave my saddle bags and took only the blades, my old rifle strapped to my back and my silenced beam pistol in my utility barding. After this I would need some new armor if you can even call it that. I flew off the balcony as Viron brought up her long sniper rifle. The exact same shape as the one from- don't think about it. The shot pierced the air blasting a gryphon fighter back to the ground. Without my helmets E.F.S I couldn't tell how many of them there were. Especially in this dawn lighting. So I hit the ones I saw. I rushed down to the east tower. The gunner strafed the skies trying to get a hit but he moved to fast and fired on him. He got down but the gryphon was persistent. I pulled out the old beam rifle and fired shots into the gryphon's back with crimson beams. Viron's rifle sounded again.  
"Hey chicken, fight someone on your altitude level."  
Only half the shots hit but it got his attention. And what got my attention was the big gun he had. Automatic high caliber by the looks. In this ranged fight magic bolts would lose to bullets. But.  
"Who are you calling chicken dashite shit."  
I feel offended. Dashites are pegasi that have betrayed- oh shit. The gryphon came straight at me. I fired one shot but that's all I got off as he slammed into me. A claw scratched my left cheek and left a gash under my eye. And damn did it hurt. He was fast alright. I activated Royal as he moved of me off me. The blade picked off a piece of him but it wasn't good enough. The gryphon held his side clearly surprised by the attack.  
"Guess were even now, chicken."  
"Even?"  
He brought up the automatic. I activated Sovereign. For all that caliber the gun's rate of fire was slow enough for me to make precise blocks. When he finally ran out of ammunition I was left with two new holes in my left flank. Viron's rifle sounded once more. I was getting better at this.  
"That's impossible."  
"You're not the first one pal."  
His surprised moment gave me the edge. I twirled in the air, blades arcing with me. They both slammed down on the gun of the gryphon. The thin field around my hooves disappeared. Then Sovereign melted through the weapon and struck him through the face. He let out a scream quickly silenced by Royal. Damn, I wanted to use that gun. Mercenaries, if you can't do it yourself don't do it. Gravity took over him as he fell. I deactivated the blades and went down to the tower.  
"Hey you alright?"  
"Yeah, hurry you need to get to west tower. They have mares and foals inside."  
Whose bright idea was it to put them in the place they are likely to get killed in the line of fire. Viron's rifle sound again. That has to be a high caliber bullet.  
"Alright, thanks."  
I looked to the guard tower multiple weak armored ponies trying to get inside. The windows had guards desperately working to take them down. Then a pony covered in nothing but metal apples was sprinting to the-  
she's gonna suicide bomb it! Without thinking I rushed to the pony, full speed. The problem with that is, my wings stiffed.  
"No!"  
I used my falling momentum to glide crash into the bomber knocking them off their hooves. Not the easiest of landings but it worked. My wings were stuck in that position but I can deal with it later. I pulled out the silenced beam pistol and turned to face the mare. Her eyes burned with a red haze and she didn't seem to notice I did anything to her. But the ponies at the entrance did. I fired and she didn't even act like it hurt. I did multiple shots till she went down. I need disintegration weapons. I grabbed her body which was surprisingly light and tossed it to the enemies now taking aim at me. I put away the pistol and grabbed the rifle. Viron's rifle sounded again but this time it struck one of the grenades on her body. Great now I just broke one of my notes to self rules. The shockwave sent me back and if it wasn't for my wings being stuck, I wouldn't have gone as far. She exploded and the other ponies around them were either gone to Luna or about to be. The ringing in my ears was less than the time in the station. When I got up and looked to the high tower. I waved my hoof in mock expression. There was a flash and the bullet went right past me, I could feel the heat. A pony screamed behind me. I turned to see a fresh corpse, chest opened with large hole. The pony carried a knife ready for stabbing. Somehow the wall was breached because there should not this many inside. I gave my wings a pull in which ultimately hurt but I need an aerial view. I flew back up to high tower, pain with every flap. Viron's Rifle fired again. When I got back to the balcony Viron had sweat on her brow and tears in her eyes. Even for a zebra that's rare.  
"Viron what's wrong?"  
She pointed a 9mm pistol at me and pulled back the hammer. Then she relaxed, took aim and fired her rifle once more. She said something in zebra and fired multiple rounds till she hit empty. I'm gonna guess those were the finest of curse words.  
"Viron."  
I said in the nicest tone I could pull off.  
"They took her. They took my sister. Damn you bastards. You star devils."  
She ejected the spent clip and slammed home another. She pulled back the lever and sent a volley to the enemy letting her hate ride on it.

Grand hall entrance, barely morning

24 hours of being awake and how do I feel. Hungry to be honest. 24 are also the number clips viron went through that night. But five rounds per clip is pretty big. All the Gryphons were shot out of the sky and I went cartridge after cartridge with my old rifle. I'm pretty sure I'm going to stick with Lilac's. It just felt right. And the gun broke so yeah. Viron had lots of spares gem cartridges but no magical weapons. The attackers died off and the rest got away in a wagon with 11 prisoners and Viron's reason to rush to the leaders here. She seemed to have some influence because every guard let me and her through. That or they didn't want a curse on them from a mad zebra. The main building was heavily defended with sentry guns and metal sheeting. The design was more rhombuses with doors on vertices. The guards were outfitted with heavy weapons but low armor which is a fine combo paired to the base.  
"Hey let me through. I have to speak with them."  
I looked back to see Toner blocked by the two guards. He was covered in bullet shot armor with a carbine on his back.  
"Sorry we have our orders from-  
"Let him through as well."  
"Yes ."  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
"I should say the same to you noobie. Viron I need to ask you-  
"I can't, too much to be done."  
"But, Viron you-  
"Hey hey I got you. Viron go on without me for a second."  
She proceeded through the next set of doors.  
"What's the problem."  
"Melody is gone I think she might have been captured I, I couldn't-  
Tears formed in his eyes and in mine. No way she's there. Melody is too sweet and young to experience torture, starvation, rape.  
"Damnit."  
I punched the wall with my right forehoof. When I pulled back I noticed the purple glow of Sovereign. I activated it without realizing. I deactivated the blade and looked to the hole I had made. I hadn't even known her for ten minutes. Why do I care so much? I don't even know these ponies. I don't owe them anything. I punched that thought and threw it in the back of my mind. I was not gonna think like that.  
"Don't worry, I'll get her back."  
"Thank you. Rynog."  
I nodded.  
"When you find her give her this."  
He reached in his saddle bag and pulled out a fluff toy of a mare. It had a good look to it. Hoof made I guess.  
"Who is-  
"Her mother, I had been waiting till her birthday to give it to her. I fear I might not get the chance now." I took the toy. It showed a pink mare with a blonde mane. Guess it runs in the family. It felt good in my hooves.  
"You're a good father. Now come on let's get inside."  
Together we walked side by side into the large room. The first attraction was the argument ensuing between Viron and a white mare with a graying mane.  
"That may be so but I think that if we coordinate our assault we-  
"And lose more lives. We cannot waste any resources on a futile mission to save a dozen ponies off to the slaughter."  
"My daughter is on that slaughter list Quartzite."  
The rage in his eyes made him charge toward her. She didn't even flinch. I quickly intervened by flying above him and into his path.  
"Toner, calm down. Who is that?"  
I sort of already knew the answer. Just needed conformation.  
"Quartzite, she rules alongside Talc. She going to let them die."  
Quartzite, Talc, leaders of Crystalline. I feel like there is a joke in there. But letting foals die is not a joke.  
"Look let me and Viron handle it OK."  
He absently focused on something-  
"She's behind me right now isn't she?"  
He nodded once.  
Turned to see the mare. We stood there together face to face. I studied her features. She had a scar running down one eye. Her mane wasn't all gray there was line of brighter white. There was a strict tension in the air. Let's follow my streak of dumb responses with this.  
"Hello Ms. Quartz. My name is Rynog and I am happy to make your acquaintance."  
I said in mock tone. I stuck out my hoof to shake. She looked down at it. Then back at me.  
"One."  
A pain swelled in my head as I was struck by an unknown attacker.  
"Hey what the-  
A pony with raging muscles and a hard look starred at me. Stallion, black, scary, big, scary.  
"Never touch me."  
Said the Mare  
"Two"  
In a flash the black pony came at me. I barely had time to put my hooves up. The blow sent pain to my fore legs and knocked me off my hooves. Rolled back using my wings to get me to the air out of his range.  
"I don't care who you are or if you're nice. This is my establishment, learn some respect."  
"I'm sorry OK."  
"Three"  
Oh no. The black pony leaped into the air with incredible speed and height. I had no time react as he slammed me back down to the floor. Something definitely was broken. I was barely breathing as she got close to me and held up my head.  
"It's Mrs."  
The black pony came and nuzzled his mare. Talc I take it.  
"Well done, you didn't die. Welcome to Crystalline. V give him a healing potion."  
I still wasn't breathing as Viron came over and poured the purple liquid down my throat. I felt some things go back in place and I was able to breathe once again.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you of her, ways."  
"No problem."  
I coughed vigorously and used Viron to get up.  
"So I take it that some kind of, initiation."  
"In a way. Those who cannot survive Talc don't deserve to be here. Now I assume you're here for the prisoners as well."  
I stood on my hind legs using my wings to steady. I pose I would take with my blades.  
"Yeah, we can't just leave-  
She silenced me with a hoof. Her face relaxed a bit and she softened her tone.  
"Everyone look. We can't get them back I'm sorry you may have lost loved ones but that's the price we pay to keep this place together. If we send a rescue team who's to say they won't attack once more."  
I hate to say it but, she right. This is classic strategy they thought us in Enclave.  
"Now with that done I must ask you to leave we have things to discuss."  
"But-  
"Do you really want four."  
I silenced myself and walked out with Viron and Toner. Before the two guards closed the doors I heard the faintest sentence.  
"What do we do now?"

High tower, noon

"So we're good on the plan?"  
"Indeed."  
When we left the Grand hall.  
Toner said I'll see you at high tower.  
And since then we've been here going over plans. When we finally came up with one a knock at the door sounded. I got off the bed and opened to find armor pieces.  
"Help with this please."  
I took some of the equipment off of him and set down in the room.  
"What is this?"  
"Stores from security and your weapons. We got heavy armor, healing potions and this."  
He pulled out a carbine from the stack.  
"For you."  
He handed it to me. I gave it a check. Clean, scrubbed even. The stock held nice and the mouth bit had no grime. Though I probably wouldn't use it.  
"This is some fine work Toner thanks."  
I grabbed the heavy combat armor and strapped it on. Oh it came with a helmet. Little tight but it's better than my shot up, magic bolt burnt, too close to explosion utility barding. I need to make holes for my wings though. Viron got the healing potions. I took a couple myself. I looked to the floor and saw the rest of my inventory. The spark batteries and gem cartridges went into the saddle bags. Lilac's rifle still held its gem charge. Speaking of I pulled out my silenced beam pistol and reloaded the cartridge.  
"The blades as well."  
Viron was placing multiple different liquid concoctions in her bags.  
I looked at her puzzled.  
"What."  
"They run on gem cartridges now. Spark batteries to clunky."  
I untwisted Sovereign and opened the port. And sure enough there was a gem cartridge. Amazing.  
"Viron, has anypony ever told you you're really smart?"  
"You spend a lot of time thinking when you're in a stable. And a lot of time repressing those thoughts. The way I saw it was learn something or be bored."  
A stable for zebra's. Stable Tec must of have some kind of motivate behind it. They always do. Wait who the hell is Stable tec. Why do I know that? Whatever wasteland madness. I changed the cartridges and put in fresh ones. I'm glad Viron had extras because I was going to run out soon.  
"Ok, you geared up?"  
Blades, check. Beam pistol, check. Lilac's rifle, check. Awesome new carbine, check. Saddle bags of stuff, check. Armor, tight.  
"Yup."  
"Yes."  
"I can thank you enough please bring them home."  
I put a hoof on his shoulder.  
"We got this."  
To be honest are chances are slim at best.  
"We shall give it everything we got and more."  
"Thank you. Now to get out you have to-  
"Actually we thought of that."  
I took off my bags and barding then used sovereign to cut two holes in the sides of the armor. I put it back on and stretched my wings out. Viron as well drank a yellowish looking potion then threw me some goggles.  
"Were gonna fly there."  
"You damn Pegasi and your wings. Good luck. Get them to safety please."  
I nodded. Viron hopped on my back saddle bags and armor feeling heavier than her. I trotted up to the balcony Viron wrapping her legs around my neck. I looked back to the blue buck and said.  
"If that bitch Quartz asks, we went scouting."  
Then I took off. If I can stop another pony from dying, then by Celestia's high sun I'm gonna do it. I looked up to a sun covering cloud layer and my old life. Whatever it takes to get home, I will do it.


	5. Chapter 5- Co-Op

Fallout Equestria: Monstrosity

Chapter 5 Co-op

"The way I see it you got two options. Either you tell your bucks to turn around and let me get back to my contract or you all can get half off on the next knife special."

Flying North-North east, afternoon

Strength, what does it mean to be strong? To be able to lift a sky carriage or to keep your mind set in the most desperate of situations. I am neither of these things. My mind always goes from one thing to another. And carrying Viron's saddle bags, my saddle bags, this armor, her armor which was even distributed in her saddle bags for flight balance thank Celestia, and Viron is getting increasingly difficult. Thanks to that potion she drank she is at least not as heavy as she could be but the brew is slowly wearing off. We had been trying to play catch up for the last two hours. The goggles V gave me became incredibly useful as multiple small insects hit against it and nearly in my mouth. The ground from up here was staggeringly dynamic, especially near Hoofington and the Core. I saw a few craters off in the distance. Craters that could only be caused by mega spells and furious battles. I had heard stories about how a remnant group of Enclave soldiers who stayed below the clouds when the bombs fell went into the Core and never came out. Hoofington is scary. I would have to set down soon due to wing tiredness and the increasing weight on my back. Although it is pretty good getting fed the occasional snack cake. "Hey Viron you got anymore- "Look out right there, I see them!" I looked out to the horizon and saw the dust cloud of a moving slave carriage. I felt the body on me shift and then I saw the barrel of a sniper rifle come through my vision. "Viron, don't we'll be spotted and the entire plan will be ruined." "I don't care, those bastards took her and she's right there!" I could feel the lust in her, the want to kill. Use it Vironika, use it well. Damnit, shut up you! "I know you want to get her back but if you fire, you're endangering yourself, the mission, and her." And that little filly. Out of everything in my saddle bags that pink doll weighed the heaviest. Viron's rifle shook then went back to it natural position. "I am sorry. I knew eventually the scourges would take her or I and I would not know how to handle it. Thank you Rynog, but make me a promise." I perked up at this. "Promise me you'll get her out no matter what happens." She truly cares for her more than her own life. "I will but that all depends on if we get there alright V." "Yes, come let kick it into turbo mode!" I was already giving it my all but using the last reserve I had I went even faster than before. A couple minutes later my efforts payees off but two things slowed that buzz. The caravan moved to a building that was all too familiar from two hundred years ago. An MAS hub lay in the distance and they were heading straight for it. That's one, two was I was massively tired. Luckily there was builds of to the east of the base where we, I could get some R and R. We set down and after immediately clearing a room of small radroaches and bloatsprites we set up for sleep. By set up I mean prop our saddle bags up to use as pillows. It had been a long day and we both needed to compose ourselves before tomorrow. I'd say something about how the enemy base had working electricity and that it was beaming lights into our makeshift campsite through the window but I was much too tired. Sleeping was required and sleep I will. "Yes sleep, and dream a good dream." The voice came back to my ears, cold and unwavering and before I knew what had happened my eyes closed and I drifted to deep sleep.

I didn't like this place. It felt wrong, unnatural. The same red curtains on the same grand stage opened to reveal the relay station. I was strapped to the seat. Hooves, wings and head held in place. The first scene was of the entire VC squad. They all spoke in a deadly unison.  
"You were supposed to protect us Rynog, that was the mission Rynog."  
"It wasn't my fault. I did everything I could."  
"You weren't enough."  
Instantly, magical burn marks appeared on their bodies. And one by one they died. Next scene was of Captain Osire but something was different. He had distinction, color and I could see him for real. The teal coat with a brown mane, the shield and wings Cutie Mark, and the look of death in his eyes.  
"I trained you, worked with you, raised you, and you let me die. You let the team die. Everyone in there died because you didn't stop the mission. You found out about the plot and said nothing!"  
"How could I trust anypony else besides Maroon and Lilac! It could have run deep. I didn't want a war within Enclave. Thunderhead versus Enclave, a story to that would be to tell. We already have Neighvarro on our backs we don't need more.  
As if on cue that bastard Lighthooves came into play. His crimson coat made me squirm. He was saying words but they were inaudible. Then he made a grand gesture. Somepony was walking behind him. They were nearly there but it was just another black Silhouette that looked slightly familiar. The two disappeared into black smoke and out of the mist came that mare that had I hadn't seen for what seemed like forever. Had I really only been down here for only three nights. Lilac stood proud and strong. A medal was placed on her uniform. Tears formed in her eyes as her lips moved. No words came out but I could tell it was forced and deliberate. I didn't what to see her like this.  
"Make this stop. Please make this stop!"  
Everything was thrown into black darkness.  
"No, you must know of the pain you ensued."  
That voice sent shivers down my unmoving spine. The worst thing is, I heard it before. Eyes of green and red emerged from the dark. A thin field of magenta haze poured out of the eye sockets.  
"Try if you will but even if you kill me again, I'll come back."

I awoke screaming hard until a hoof was put in my mouth.  
"Rynog, it's just a dream. Stop, stop damnit!"  
Her hoof struck me in the face. That really hurt.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine."  
"Good, I was worried when I heard you talking in your sleep."  
She was holding her sniper rifle and peering down at me. The Celestial light was just about to be over the horizon. I thought back to the music store. I looked around for my saddle bags. Oh right, pillows. If I find a trader I'm buying an actual pillow. I searched inside and found it. The special gold bit of the princesses. I held it up to the slowly rising sun on the Celestia side.  
"What tis that."  
"Special coin I found awhile back."  
The coin flared and shined a vibrant gold. Let the glorious dawn light shine was unscripted on the Celestia side .The light faded and we were left there in Awe.  
"Amazing, where did you find that exactly."  
"Just some worn down dusty old music store!"  
"Well it was too bright!"  
I looked to her and saw she had bags under her eyes. Then I realized the problem.  
"Oh sorry bad dreams and all that."  
She looked to the Ministry hub.  
"Yes, your consistent shouting awoke me."  
I blushed. So I was Exhausted from the trip. No pony's perfect, or zebra. I got up and put on my saddle bags. I pulled out the carbine and strapped it to my back. She pulled up her bags as well and strapped her rifle in a quick position only a zebra could take. That got me thinking.  
"Hey Viron have you named your gun?"  
She looked at me and contemplated.  
"Yes but, it's something in zebra you would not understand."  
I didn't press the question. If she didn't want to talk about it that's fine. It's just a fun thing naming weapons. How I so do love Royal and Sovereign. Speaking of which, the blades were planted quite firmly on my hooves, in my sleep. You know I should probably take those off at night cause if I have another nightmare like that I make impale someone.  
"Alright well if you're ready were executing the plan."  
"And if it fails?"  
"Easy, plan B."

Ministry of Arcane Science, Early Morning

The plan was simple. Get inside, avoid any guards and sentries, rescue our ponies and anyone else that was captured by them, and get the hell out. Simple right. "Rynog get down!" A stream of bullets flurried over head as the overturned table took the fire. I returned fire with three well placed burst in an attackers leg, chest and head. So much for simple. We had made it about half way down the base when the alarm went off. A group of guards were running around the corner, in a hurry I might add, and when they saw us confused as they were and we were they attacked. We thought that the leader or whoever would be at the top, but when we got there it was nothing but burned desks and computers. Lying on the ground was a long dead pony skeleton and lying on the ground as if nothing was out of the ordinary was a yellow memory orb next to the pony. Continuing onward I grabbed the orb as we made our way down through the labs and offices. But so much of plan A as we got stuck with these tools. Suddenly this cover didn't seem as useful as I thought. I pulled out the beam pistol and blind fired to get to the wall where Viron was. "Plan A is going really well right now." She came from behind the wall and hit another with her thundering sniper rifle. I could tell it was a hit because of the loud screaming that came after the shot. I put the pony out of their misery with a burst to the head. I looked back to the zebra and saw the big lust in her eyes. Eyes to kill. "Viron, remember the objective." "I know but these bastards have been attacking us for a long time. Too long, plus it's been a while since I killed some ponies." That put me on edge a bit. I still don't know about her past. Another barrage of bullets kept us in that tight spot. We'll be killed if stay her any longer. I looked behind me in a split second and saw a door. I wonder. "Viron, if I distract them do you think you can get that door?" I alternated between the beam pistol and the carbine to blind fire the enemies. "Right." I put away the carbine and beam pistol then pulled out the blades. I charged down the hallway blocking shots as I went. The first was easy. I twirled in the air slammed down on the stallion with Royal cutting straight through the armor then I went to the next. The second was more difficult. Sovereign whipped around to the right but was blocked by the unicorn mare's leg armor leaving a scorched mark. I tried to hit with Royal but she ducked leaving me in a vulnerable position. Quickly I twisted and got upright. Then I blasted a gust of air in their face, distracting them for only a second but giving me time to get in a defensive stance. They recovered and began to hit me with another barrage of bullets. I began to block every shot that hit me or got close to hitting Viron. "This isn't working use grenades." One pony began to get close to the others then all the others pulled out the familiar metal apples now stripped by a red band. Oh fuck. A thundering sound erupted behind me and a moment later the group of ponies was on fire. The shockwave hit me but I stood firm. I looked back to the zebra to see the smoking barrel of her sniper rifle. "Viron that was awesome! How'd you do that?" "S.A.T.S. Standard on all pipbucks." Damn she had me beat. But S.A.T.S. really only works for ranged weapons and I'm a melee user. Speaking of that, I deactivated the Royal and Sovereign then, ejected the spent gem cartridges from the ports. Thank you Viron. I then slammed home two more. I hate fighting enemies that don't use energy weapons. Sure I can block bullets but absorbing energy is the whole point of Royal and now she feels rejected. Ok that got a little weird. I did the same for the beam pistol and carbine then walked over to Viron. "So how is the door coming?" "It's tricky but I think that if I- The snapping of the bobby pin ended her resolve. "Curse this damned lock! This is my third try!" "Why didn't you just shoot it off?" "It's a special lock. If done improperly the lock mechanism will be unusable until it is undone by the corresponding terminal." All of that sound like technical things that didn't matter so I kind of stopped listening after the second lock. "Mind if I take a crack at it? She moved aside as I put my right fore hoof to the lock mechanism. "Go right ahead but don't say I didn't- I pulled back on Sovereign and watched as the purple blade struck through the lock. I twisted ninety degrees and a moment later the door opened. I deactivated the blade and looked to the awestruck zebra. "Th- That's impossible." "Nothing is impossible when you have science." The power of my master key is unparallel. She silently resigned then we both noticed the massive problem before us. The door didn't lead to another hallway, it's propose is long gone due to the fact that there was nothing in the room but a massive hole that went straight through the building. "What the hell! Why is this- A thundering roar sounded behind me and a split second later Viron was on the ground. I activated Royal and Sovereign and got in a defensive stance to face the new threat. What I saw put made my hide chill. A pony in full armor from head to tail stood before us, with a battle saddle combo of a customized sniper, of which the barrel was smoking, and a four tube rocket launcher. The armor had been decaled with multiple different insignias and was mainly coated in black. Not to say the black from the fire they just walked through helped any. "Well now this is a surprise. A true hunter loves being able to snuff out black and gray trash from another land, and the truest flying traitors to the new Equestrian era." He's voice was smooth and cold against my ears. Viron pulled out her rifle while holding onto her left hind leg. I faced the armor clad warrior. "I take it you're a Steel Ranger?" "Ex Steel Ranger, but I kept the armor. It's too good to leave behind. Did you honestly think your plan would work?" "Well it was pretty simple." "Quite, well we all ready ran off one of your little flying friends so maybe make it a bit more complex next time. Except for you two, there won't be a next time." Slowly one of the four tubes on his rocket launcher started to get bright. I turned to Viron and she looked back to me. She was still losing blood and if I didn't do something soon- Our options are slim. If we try to run he'd put two shots in our heads. If we attack he'd overpower us with his armor. Trapped and outgunned. Not a fun way to go. The only weapon I had now was to bluff. "Rynog, wait fifteen seconds then down the hole." I nodded. I had no idea what other friend he was talking about but I was about to use it to my advantage. "You bastard! You don't even know what you've done to us do you. This world of yours, this fantasy will all come crashing down with you at the base of it." Seven. "To bad you won't live to see that day." Four. The tube got to a near blinding point and then opened. A round cylinder with a red pointed tip starred back at me. "Say your goodbyes." One. Thunder erupted behind me and the rocket tube exploded. A fire ball of flames and heat rushed towards us. I deactivated the blades and lifted Viron on my back as fast I could then at full gallop raced to the hole. I was constantly being dragged down by the sniper still wrapped around her torso. The room was small with nothing inside but the gaping sink below. No other choice. I outstretched my wings and flew down. The flames licked at my back and tail but soon died off.  
"Perfect timing Viron."  
No answer.  
"Viron."  
Nothing.  
"Viron!"  
I rushed down to the bottom as quickly as possible. I passed by multiple levels as the hole came to an end. We were definitely underground now. I reached the bottom and set down Viron. I fumbled around in my bags until I found the purple liquid. I lifted her head and poured the healing potion down her mouth.  
"Come on V, drink!"  
I looked to her back leg and saw the hole slowly closing. The bullet had gone clean through and the bleeding had never stopped. That bastard. I poured the remaining contents on the wound and her eyes began to flutter open.

"Viron, thought I lost you for a second there."  
"Rynog, thank you but, where are we?"  
"Yeah I was still working in that. If anything there should be an exit in this mess."  
That I didn't know. When I went down the hole I noticed it's still a part of the building. Everything down here looked destroyed over the course natural course of two hundred years, but there seemed to be a path through it all.  
"I think I see a path, can you stand?"  
She attempted to stand but faulted. I quickly helped back up. She grabbed her sniper from around her and used the butt end as a crutch.  
"Gonna be sore for awhile but all I need is a med-x. Rynog, they're going to come looking for us."  
"Yeah, think will see that steel ranger again?"  
"May-  
"You may have escaped me this time but trust me on this I will find you and kill you."  
A sudden whoosh above put me on edge. It grew louder and when I looked up the red tip from earlier was there to greet me again. Without thinking I grabbed Viron and flew to the path I saw in the ruined Hallway. The explosion erupted behind us and the force of the missile slammed against my wings. Wait, when did I spread my wings out? Doesn't matter, what does is that I broke my note to self rule twice within two minutes. I let Viron stand on her own with the rifle and spoke to her.  
"I think we'll be seeing a lot of him."  
"Right, shall we continue?"  
We went down the path in silence. Except for the occasional spark of electrical wires and Viron's rifle hitting the ground. This must have been an underground research basement. The upstairs is probably a fake to lie about what's actually going on down here. It was a good inference but it could also be where this hub hides its failed experiments, or just straight garbage. We eventually ended up at a large door like before only this time there was a terminal connected to it. Viron limped to it and went to press the keys but her hoof went straight through the console. And then I got a sense of nostalgia.  
"It's a cloud terminal!"  
"A what?"  
I was surprised she never had heard of one before.  
"A terminal specifically used by Enclave. Only Pegasi can get into it."  
The question was why there was one down here. I trotted over and began to get inside with my hooves actually touching the keys.  
"That is weird."  
"It's how we keep our secrets."  
The terminal had a slow startup but when it was fully functional it asked for a password. A password huh. I tried science which was a complete guess and failure. I tried the ministry mare's name. Not that either. Two more tries before lock out.  
"Any luck?"  
Just give me a minute. "  
And because I had no other option I guessed minute. It was a dumb answer and-  
"Rynog, you got it."  
"Wait what?!"  
I looked at the screen and text scrolled across it. Minute huh, what a stupid password. But nopony would ever have guess that. The text stop scrolling and I began to read aloud.  
"Open experiment chamber 7, Y/N. It's not an exit it's a containment room.  
"Well open it up. It can't be that bad."  
Coming from a wastelander. I pressed Y and a moment later the door slowly hissed open. We both stood in awe as the door opened to another weathered down, two hundred year old room. It was about the size of a cell room but, inside the room was a pony hooked up to a really large computer.  
"What is this thing?"  
"I don't know."  
We stepped inside and gaze at the massive marvel and it's chained up companion. It was like a giant terminal with multiple wires and connections being made into one source. The pony wired to it all had a blue coat and mane to match with grayish blue accents and appeared dead, but they were standing straight. I trotted over and tapped them with a hoof. What I felt was not skin. It was hard, cold, and metallic.  
"Viron, this pony isn't dead, I'm mean it's metal I- it's not a pony!"  
Viron eyes weren't focus on the, thing but on the workbench next to the computer.  
"V."  
"This is not a standard model pipbuck. It looked modified and sleeker. Rynog what is this place?"  
I didn't respond. We stumbled onto something big here. I looked at the pipbuck. A wire from the back of the device lead straight into the back of the metal pony's neck. I followed the spine till I reached a hatch along the right side of the torso. It was a simple pull up to reveal two sockets, perfect sizes for spark batteries. I checked the other side and sure enough two more sockets.  
"Hey V, get two spark batteries?"  
"What are you planning?"  
"Something that hopefully works and it might help us out of here."  
She handed over the supplies and I acquired two of my own. Down to 3 now. The spark batteries went into the sockets then I closed the hatches. A second of waiting and I realized, it needed to be activated. I walked over to the super computer. Another password screen. I typed in the previous password then more text scrolled. Log dates from over two hundred years ago flashed. I skipped pasted them moved down to the bottom where an active icon blinked. I pressed it and another screen with a text box opened.  
Activate project Ponytron Y/N  
I looked to Viron and she shrugged.  
"We've got nothing to lose."  
Besides our lives.  
I typed Y and looked at the metal pony. A sapphire light flashed from its eyes. I could see the interlacing parts begin to shake off dust. I got closer to Viron and activated Royal and Sovereign a defensive stance. Wires began to snap as the metal mass took one step. The hoof clanked off the ground. The blue flash of the eyes turned to us and its metal mouth opened. "Hello, my name is Minuette.


	6. Chapter 6- Scourge

Chapter 6

Scourge

"Now, you going to play nice or do I have to get my hands dirty?"

"You don't have hands!"

"Making jokes I see. Too bad, Bon Bon, get the whip."

Ministry of Arcane Science hub, Nearly noon, probably.

Past. Every second that goes by is in the past. Some may say look to the future but the past is what defines us. Makes us who we are, and it's what we do in the past that affects our future.

"Minuette, what's that, who's that?"

Who made this thing? Why did it say Project Ponytron? And why are its eyes so bright?

"You're a sentient being but how?"

"And why are you down here?"

"So many questions, you're just like Twilight."

Twilight like the Ministry Mare? Is it possible? The ponytron's voice was not robotic. It was surprisingly like a pony's, but still had a slight automation. Minuette moved her metallic legs, creaking and twisting, to the desk and pulled out something in the drawer. The object being the purple Ministry Mare in her metallic hooves. A caption at the base read Be Smart.

"That's Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes, she was once my friend, so long ago. Then the war came, and then position of Ministry Mare. She transformed into this always busy, no longer available for her friends, working machine. I tried to talk to her but somehow she convinced me to take a job in the MAS. And sooner or later I got stuck in this hub."

This wasn't a robotic AI; it was a real pony with memories and feelings. Minuette looked at the Statute and appeared sad, then straightened and looked back to us.

"Which one of you released me from imprisonment?"

"Uhh me I guess, I mean we did it together."

"Alright then you're my master."

"What?!"

"Yes, do you see Delta pipbuck 007 over there?"

I looked over to the workbench and gazed at the Arcane device. It was black with a blue stripe across it. It was dusty but after removing it from the pedestal I gave it to Minuette who then, cleaned it with a metallic arm attachment. It appeared she had multiple different parts for specific jobs. So this is what Project Ponytron was trying to achieve. A pony like robot that can perform almost any task programmed into it. They could have made an army but more than likely Equestria settled for the original cause I guess they're just easier to manufacture. It, she, I don't know. It looks like and sounds like a mare so it's a mare. She undid the latch to the pipbuck. I stuck out my left fore leg as small mechanical arms extended from her hoof and began to attach the device.

"Amazing, were there any more of you."

Viron said from behind me.

"No, I'm a one of a kind model, mainly because ERROR!"

Suddenly she stopped mid sentence.

"Minuette, are you alright?"

"Yes it just seems I've cross a circuit. Allow me finish this for you."

She continued with the pipbuck. I looked to Viron and we both gave the same expression. Whatever her past is it's best not to ask.

"There you go all set."

After a couple seconds of powering up a HUD appeared in my vision, and three blue bars were on what looks like a scale. Oh right Eyes Forward Sparkle. It had been so long I almost forgot about it. There was so much I need to learn about pipbucks. Plus the added weight was something to get used to. The screen powered up and I was met with a status screen. I was apparently hurt in my back. I didn't feel anything.

"Hey V, am I hurt?"

She looked tensed then relaxed.

"Yes. Adrenaline was pumping in you and I noticed how charred your barding was."

I put a hoof to the back of my barding and sure enough it was burned. If I wasn't wearing this armor I'd be toast. I focused back on the pipbuck and changed to the next screen. Inventory, everything in my saddle bags had been listed in alphabetical order and was give a value. How an Arcane device from two hundred years ago could give current values of items today is beyond me. Next data and there wasn't a lot in here. Odd.

"What's in the data category?"

"Ha yes data, this is where information and files downloaded on to your pipbuck go, including this units file. Scroll through and I'll tell you the features."

I flipped through the files a noticed all were the exact same as the one on the super computer. Except for the final one labeled PT 007. I clicked it and the outline of a pony was displayed.

"This is me. From this screen you can get all the information need about what I can do. And I'm going to need it as well."

"What, why?"

"Because I don't know my own abilities. The information from long ago was never put into me and so even being able to put on your pipbuck like I did was a complete guess."

She pointed to the pipbuck on my foreleg.

"No matter now let's see here. What can I do?"

I moved my leg so she too could see then began to click on certain parts of the pony outline. I went to the head icon and three new boxes appeared. Two were questions marks but one was labeled horn.

"Horn?"

Immediately a compartment on Minuette's head opened and a unicorn horn appeared.

"My horn, it's back, wait did I have one before, of course in my ERROR!"

I dismissed the error and looked back to the screen. One of the boxes with the question marks disappeared and a new text replaced it.

"Magic replication."

I looked back to the robot and nothing happened. Except for the mare, even robot deserve gender, gawking at her old attachment.

"Nothing happened. Is it situational?"

"Perhaps, Minuette, do you have anything you can remember?"

She stopped fawning herself and answered Viron.

"I don't know let me try and access my internal storage."

Her eyes went blue and flickered. A click sounded and the lights disappeared.

"Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Instead of turning on my long term memory I seemed to have turned off my short term memory."

Oh dear Luna you got to be kidding me.

"Is that bad?"

"Is what bad?"

"Your memory being turned off."

"Who turned off my memory?"

"You did."

"Did what?"

"Turn your memory off."

"Why do you want me to turn my memory off?"

"No it's already shut off."

"What is?"

"Your memory."

"Yeah what about it."

"Sweet fucking Celestia, please can anything, anything else happen!"

A rumbling explosion sounded further down the hall. I mentally made sure I would thank the goddesses later.

"Viron see if you can slow them down."

The zebra readied her sniper and 9 mm pistol then ran out the room. Leaving me to deal with Minuette.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

"Not now, what we need from you is to become our bullet shield, got that?"

"Bullet shield, do I look like a bullet shield?"

"You're, made, of, metal!"

"I'm not made of-

She began to look at herself.

"Who made me metal?"

"Fuck it were going."

I grabbed her by the hoof and pulled. Of course she was heavy because of the metal.

"Where we going?"

Viron's thundering rifle sounded followed by more gun fire. Damnit they've started.

"To help someone."

"I can do that, unknown orange pony."

A blip on my pipbuck appeared and I opened back to Minuette's page. A new ability was gained. "Heal" an arm attachment. That'll come in handy it think. I quickly galloped with Minuette tailing behind. For a pony sized tank she sure can keep up. Not quietly though. A new hallway leads down to a nearby stairwell where Viron was sniping up a spiralling staircase, that was blown open at the top. Well time for plan B.

"V get back, I brought Minuette!"

She got back as a bullet pierced the air. She stepped over to us sweat on her brow.

"Stalled them for awhile. Large number of them though. She back in working order?"

"Nope. Still not remembering anything."

"Who's not remembering anything."

"I got this."

She held up her 9 mm pistol and shot Minuette in the head.

"Viron what the hell!?"

"Wait for it."

A large click sounded from robot as she reared back from the shot.

"Ah thanks. That was agony."

How a robot felt pain was beyond me as well.

"So your back, good then we can get out of here before they realize we are significantly out numbered. Go up the stairs and let them pound you with bullets while Viron and I pick em off."

They both agreed and the stage was set. Let the play begin.

Minuette began up the stairs as me and V followed behind. Bullets pinged off her as the enemies began to fire. The carbine came out of my saddle bags and picked off the ones that got a little too close to Minuette. One pony even tried to hit her with a power axe. I knew she would have taken barley any damage from the weapon but I but I let my Carbine sling on its strap to block it with Royal, drain the energy absorbing it all into Sovereign, and deliver a devastating blow to the mare. By now the enemy would have realized our strategy and adjust accordingly. And by accordingly I mean not shooting at Minuette but shoot at us. The bullets caught me off guard and one plunged into my wing. I winced from the pain as I blocked the rest of them with Sovereign.

"Rynog, your-

"Keep moving were almost there."

I didn't try to move my wing. I can worry about it later. Viron returned fire with her 9 mm pistol, picking off two of them. I deactivated my blades as we continued our march. Only two revelations left before we reach the top. We'd need a new strategy if we want to end this quickly.

"Viron keep on Minuette. I'll go up and distract them."

They both agreed in unison and I brought back up the carbine and pulled out the beam pistol. I flapped my wings hard. The bullet was still in there but I needed to help them before myself. I flew up in pain, keep it together Rynog, and strafe fired the enemy with the weapons long enough for Viron and Minuette to come up and pick them off. Soon enough they were finished. I got back to the balcony and collapsed.

"Damn, last one really got me."

"Stay still I'll-

"I may be able to assist."

Minuette stepped to me and her horn touched my wing. A spark of blue magic ignited and a moment later I felt the cooling and familiar feeling of healing magic. A couple seconds later I felt better, not one hundred percent but better.

"Thanks. Heal is pretty useful without healing potions."

Which we only have a couple more of.

"It's what I'm designed to do."

"Good, what's the next course of action."

"Avoid detection and find the prisoners. With any luck they'll be close by."

Due to the fact that we literally went through most of the building. We were about to leave through the door when I went to one of the attacking guards and pulled out a metal apple.

"What are you doing."

"Making sure they can't get back here."

I pulled the stem and tossed the grenade to the stairs. We walked into a long corridor as an explosion rang behind us. We continued down the hallway, no sign of guards. Must have be a pretty unused corner of the base, but in instances where say a small force of intruders are in your basement I can see why they chose it. The hall was quiet aside from the constant small metal clank of Minuette's hooves. It lead straight to another stairwell hopefully leading to the ground level.

"So Minuette when we're done here what do you plan on doing?"

"Well if you would allow me I wish to stay with you. I don't know a lot about my past and I believe that-

"We could help you remember it."

I finished for her as she went.

"The only problem with that is I don't think Quartzite will like it. Anything that enters Crystalline must first be approved by her or Talc and I'm not sure if Minuette would be allowed in or even accepted by her citizens."

"I don't care."

I put a hoof on her metal frame.

"I'm getting her out of this place and showing her the world as it is."

It was a crazy long shot of a plan but hopefully we'll find something on her.

"I'll figure something out Minuette."

She seemed to give a simile through that metal mouth.

"Thank you it will be quite good to get out of this place. I've been down here for much too long."

"And I owe you now because you healed my wing."

"Yes that was quite amazing, what else can you do?"

"I'm not sure; I briefly remember something about my ERROR."

She stopped mid stride and faultered

What could she possibly say that makes her-

I should have paid attention to where I was walking. I trotted straight into the door that lead to the staircase, impacting my face with metal.

"Ah son of a bitch that hurt."

"Open your eyes next time you talk."

"Will you require aid master?"

"Shut up, and no I'm fine and don't call me master it feels weird."

"I am sorry mas- Rynog."

Huh this day. I've been shot at nearly blown up twice, activated a two hundred year old robot calling me master and knocked my head on a metal door. Great day so far. I continued talking as we made our way up the stairs.

"As I was saying, whatever you can do will find it as it comes, if it doesn't it doesn't."

We had already reached the top where I bumped my nose and prepared ourselves for what might be up there. I strapped the carbine and readied my beam pistol.

"Alright Minuette in front, Viron in back. With any luck well catch em by surprise."

They agreed and Minuette opened the door.

"That's why you can't trust ghoul-

Was all the guard got to say as the door swung into his face.

"Who the fuck-

Was the last thing the other guard said as Minuette grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together. Not killing them but knocking them out.

"Minuette where did that come from."

"I'm sorry but the directive was stealthily get the prisoners. By causing a firefight it would have attracted attention from other guards."

"Technically, she's not wrong."

I didn't mean why she got the guards I meant how. It's like she became a lot quicker than before. I didn't press the question; Celestia knows what that could do to her.

"Whatever keep moving and all conversion is kept at a whisper."

We continued through the door and down the hall. Aside from the ceiling every part of it was covered in raider like graffiti, vulgar drawings and other obvious substances coated another long tri corner hallway. In the middle was a door with a bloody hoof print on it saying in crude letters hell. To the left was a staircase going up and out of all the things in this place, that exit sign was a straight blessing. To the right was-

"Sweet Celestia who would do that."

"Th- That's is just wrong."

We still kept my whisper tone surprisingly as we gazed at a mutilated pony hanging under a sign.

"Traitor, well then I'd hate to see how they treat intruders."

"Or prisoners."

Viron flared at this and stormed to the door.

"Let's pay them a visit shall we."

Minuette and I both looked at each other then fell in behind her. Viron opened the door slowly and we entered as quietly as possible. A wall stood in front of us with an opening to the left.

"How many times do I have to tell you Razer. You can't fuck a ghoul, it just not possible."

"You just don't want to see the future. Down enough Rad away and it should be alright."

"So you would let a two hundred year old dick in your pussy. That thing is probably crusty as hell, not to mention if he can even pull it up.

There was a short pause.

"Shut the fuck up, you can't tell me you wouldn't fuck a ghoul."

"You mean that outstretched, dried up, sock of a Vage. Yeah, you funny."

"And both of you are retards."

A third voice entered the fray and he sounded pissed.

"So can anyone explain to me why one of the prisoners is missing."

What.

"What."

"What"

"What"

Ahh my head. If one of them is gone- No think calmly. The escapist could be one of their previous prisoners. Well that's wishful thinking.

"Shut up you whispering fuck!"

Then I realized that wasn't in my mind.

"We got company y'all."

Well fuck.

"Minuette take the front!"

Great another fight, all because of this fucking voice in my head. I can't wait to kill you ya know. We'll see about that.

"Go!"

Minuette charged out as I activated Royal and Sovereign. When I went in I was met with nearly face ripping shotgun flechettes. That goes even worse for Minuette as his battle saddle shotgun packed a punch into her. I back pedaled stepping on my own hooves. Then everything went still. I accidentally went into S.A.T.S. but I still targeted the pony. Almost unnoticeably a secondary option was available with the icon of a shield. I switched to this and instead of highlighting the pony it highlighted the weapon. It was predicting if I could block their attack! Could the pipbuck be interacting with the blades? Sweet Celestia pipbuck's are confusing. A number appeared near the slavers shotgun. Thirty seven, bad odds but if I cued up multiple attacks. I came out of the spell in a defensive stance. He fired and my body moved on its own, blocking most of the fire. A few lodged itself in my side straight through the armor. But I still held strong. I moved closer and repeated the spell, a few more flechettes burrowed into my chest but as I advanced he backed into the wall. I flapped my wings away from the last blast and thrust in with Sovereign. He looked into my eyes with crimson irises.

"Take care of her. Please."

Her?

"What do you-

Before I could ask he died from the blade. I deactivated Sovereign and cut away the flechette shotgun.

"Rynog, are you alright?"

Huh, oh right the others.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm alright."

I noticed the other slavers on the ground.

"Dead?"

"Unconscious, they were unarmed and somewhat begged us."

Where did I go to not hear this?

"Where's Minuette?"

"Inspecting the next room. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Viron, I've been on the surface for four days. I don't think I'll ever be fine again."

It was a sour joke but it's true. I've taken more lives down here than I ever would have in Enclave. Maybe, it's just superstition but this feeling I have inside me is something that I just can't describe.

"I've found the prisoners Vironika!"

"Excellent were coming!"

She looked at me then nodded to the entry.

Scourge's Base MAS hub, I'm gonna take wild guess and say afternoon.

After pulling the flechette rounds out of Minuette we gazed at the situation now. The prisoners all looked at us with mixed feelings and expressions. Most looked relived and thankful. Others looked so surprised they almost didn't believe it. Some had been so badly tortured and injured that they couldn't even make an expression giving me chills. The room we were in smelled of sex, feces, blood, and decay while the inhabitants of this place weren't so well off themselves. The newest prisoners were easy to identify by the fact that they're stomach weren't as in much of a critical state as the others. The prisoners were all held in multiple cages along the wall and wore strange devices around they're necks.

"Look closely, they're all wearing bomb collars."

"Bomb collars?!"

"Those bastards, I should have killed them for this!"

OK, strange device equals instant death. That's wonderful.

"Can you disarm them?"

"No, and even if I could it would take too long to get them all!"

Some of the prisoners began to cry out. Damnit this wasn't going as planned.

"Minuette can you do anything?"

"If I take my time and carefully inspect one of the collars I might find a way to disarm them but I'm uncertain of my expertise in the matter."

"I know how!"

A voice from inside one of the cages rang out and we turned to see a gray earth pony.

"But you have to let me out first."

I activated Sovereign and destroyed the lock on his cage. The door slid open and the stallion stepped out.

"I'm free. Thank you so much I'm free."

"Not yet, we still need to get your collar and everyone else's collar off."

Ponies began cheering and thanking the goddesses. It made me feel uneasy but proud at the same time.

"Right so uhh, free the rest and I'll tell this pony, robot, thing how to disarm them."

I looked at the long line of cages lining both walls. Not every cage had a prisoner but some had two in one. Assholes.

"Huh, alright sounds like a plan. Minuette start defusing cause there is a lot coming your way. We'll go release everypony else."

"Of course. As for you I'm no thing."

We left them to it as we continued traveling down the cages. Together we began freeing prisoners on both sides. The ponies, some ghouls even, all shared looks of unbelievability in their eyes and thanked us greedily. We had gotten halfway when Viron screamed aloud.

"Gin!"

She ran over to a cage and began speaking to the pony inside. It was definitely the same mare from the bar but she was beaten and bruised. Viron gazed at me with a look that spoke loud enough. I'd give them some time and release everypony else. After all she is the reason she came here. I continued down the line checking for my reason to be here.

"Melody, where you?"

No answer. When I reached the end of the cages only one pony was there while the other cage was empty.

"What where-

"Hey, did the filly send you?"

"How do you-

They were here together, duh brain.

"No, but I'm looking for her, small blue one, hang on."

I destroyed the lock on her cage and helped her up.

"Thanks, now about the kid."

"Where is she? Is she safe?"

"She was something else I tell you what."

"What do you mean? Is she-

"I mean she escaped!"

What!

"What!"

"I know it's crazy but she did. She escaped about or so ago. I don't know for sure, time is a bitch in here."

I turned and inspected her cage. Could she even do that or did Toner teach her?

"They'd never expect a foal to pull what she did. Busted the lock with nothing but a couple of hidden bobby pins and a piece of metal. She said she'd comeback with help."

"Well you go get that collar off; we'll look around for her when we leave."

The mare sighed and walked down to Minuette as I contemplated the situation. Something doesn't feel right. We would have seen her if she had gotten far. But I can't investigate and protect these ponies at the same time.

"Damnit, Toner is gonna kill me."

I made my way back to Viron as she spoke more with her sister.

"So, go fuck yourself how you holdin up."

Viron looked confused and turned to her.

"Ha ha very funny. I'd be better if you'd never speak of this again. And the names Brandy Gin."

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I just wish those bastards didn't get the drop on me when they did. I was going in on this one mare and-

I stopped listening after that simply because my checks were burning just a little bit too red.

"Anyways, we gotta get a move on before they start trying to hunt us down."

"Indeed, I am surprised the enemy hasn't found us and started attacking already."

"Who cares let's see if it will stay that way when we leave."

We nodded and made our way back to Minuette where she was just finishing the last couple of bomb collars, a smile on her metal face as the ponies thanked her for saving their lives.

"S-She's amazing. After the first one it literally on takes her thirty seconds for every single one."

"Nice, Minuette got time for one more?"

"One moment."

She freed the filly and received a hug against her leg. The gesture caught her off guard and she looked to me for assistance. I mouthed "Hug back" and she hesitated then fell into the embrace. That small sentiment really shows value even down here. You don't have to live in a multiple room estates in Thunderhead to be happy with yourself. Granted most of the ponies in that position are generals who have never even seen the field of battle or high ranking officials who care more about the battle in Enclave its self than the battle the Voulteer Corps faces everyday on the surface. One of the things I don't miss about Thunderhead. The two ended the hug and Gin got in her place. That gave me the chance to address everyone at once.

"Ok everypony here's the plan. We are going to steal one of the wagons that got you all here and hoof it all the way to Crystalline. I know some of you may not have come from there but we can part ways once we're sure the enemy can no longer follow us. Any questions?"

Silence until the gray earth pony spoke.

"Who's is gonna pull the wagon?"

"Well we were gonna switch off before but I'm sure Minuette can go longer than any of us."

"I believe there is a joke in their Rynog."

Well some-robopony has a since of humor. She is still a pony on the inside I guess.

"Yeah whatev

er. Are you capable of pulling that thing?"

She had just released Gin's bomb collar when she replied.

"Affirmative."

"Excellent then we're all set. Stay behind us. We'll get you through."

The group agreed and with me in front we traveled back through the Scourge's hell room and back into the hallway. We continued toward the stairs with the exit sign and moved up it. The door opened and a guard, same as the last, stood on the other side.

"What the hell!"

The unicorn stallion tried levitating his gun. It didn't even get past his neck when Sovereign plunged straight through him. His weapon fell from his telekinetic grip and blood seeped out his mouth.

"Curse you."

He died on Sovereign and I deactivated the blade. I then moved the body out of the way and sat down. I killed somepony without even giving them a chance. I put my hooves on my head and just sat there.

"I'm crazy, am I?"

I don't know. A hoof was placed on my shoulder and I looked up to see Minuette.

"Rynog are-

A scream rang out against all our ears and immediately I was up. I looked around the group. No one looked injured. As a matter of fact everyone appeared as confused as me.

"Hey that's her! The kid sounded exactly like that!"

The mare from earlier came up to us and I nearly screamed myself.

"Are you absolutely sure?!"

"Postive!"

I have to get them out of here but Toner asked me to get Melody and-

My brain finally decided it's had enough as the weight of that pink doll grew even heavier.

"Minuette get everyone to the wagon and get going now!"

I fumbled around in my saddle bags till I found my beam pistol and threw it at her.

"Rynog I'm-

"Defend them please, it's what we came here for!"

I could tell she was contemplating, even through the metal frame.

"Alright, please be careful."

I turned towards Viron and she too looked conflicted.

"In or out?"

She looked to her sister, then her leg and back to me.

"I'm in. Besides someone has to look after you."

She really didn't have to do that but I appreciate her for it never the less. I nodded and we continued down the hall at a brisk pace while the others made for the exit. Another pair of doors led us into a large room with ledges for viewing and blown windows in the frames. Strangely, at the end of the room there was a chair with a slight distortion in it and more obviously the blue filly sitting in with her head down.

"Melody!"

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you."

That voice. That chilling voice I heard so many times before is here, and this time not in my head. The chair was suddenly filled with a red version of Celestia. What! She- it was amazing and had me in bafflement. It must have been invisible the whole time.

"Hmm here's a scenario you should know. One: You're out numbered."

Immediately multiple guards pointed weapons at us through the viewing glass. And I was standing on my guard.

"Two: You're out classed."

The black armored Steel Ranger appeared from behind his large seat. Viron adjusted here scope and pulled out here 9mm auto pistol.

"And third you're trapped."

The alicorn horn flared a crimson shimmer and we heard a slam behind us. We simultaneously turned to see the doors closed.

"So please tell me the answer to this simple question. Are you feeling lucky?"

 _Rynog, I'm worried about you. I know you can handle yourself but, there's many things haven't told you. Told you about me. Your stats are controlled by perks and you earn these perks as you live and travel. Just from the small amount of time you been with me you've earned two perks. But I'll have to have faith and tell you later._

 _Footnote: Level up_

 _Perk added._

 ** _Iron Will. When you are significantly wounded you gain +5 Strength and Endurance but lose -2 Intellect._**

 _Quest perk added._

 ** _Hard Reality. You haven't been in the wasteland long but already have a enemy trying to kill you. During a battle against a well known opponent you gain increased dialogue options._**


End file.
